Morning Breaks
by mz.twilightaddict
Summary: A twist to breaking dawn. Bella is pregnant and Edward leaves. Bella later finds out Edward cheated on her, will she be able to forgive him? The Volturi come to destroy Bella's children, can she protect them? Even if it means losing her own life?
1. Prologue & The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does. [:  
><strong>

**AN: This is my first fanfiction story. I also can not take all of the credit. I must thank my beta, _Dragons-Twilight1992_, for helping me and continuing to help me with creating this story. * please; read&review. I will post each chapter as quickly as possible. Thank you for reading. Enjoy. (: **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue:<strong>_

_Bella's POV_

The end is close, yes. I never really thought much of how I would die. After facing death so many times before in this thing they call life. I never expected it to be anything like this. Bruises and broken bones, but I can't run or fight. That would only harm my beloved. When it's over, I'll give them the only thing I have to offer. My life. How can I not?

Here I believed that losing the one person I relied on would shatter me. I was wrong. Here I am, with my beloved and remaining strong for that beloved.

How could I have assumed this was the road I would be on? I didn't, let alone think it was possible. After all I have been through though, between the fighting and pleasure, I wouldn't change it for the world. I love the choices I have made and I will not have a single regret for choosing my beloved over my own life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One - The Wedding:<strong>_

_Bella's POV_

Here I am, sitting in Alice's room getting extremely anxious for this wedding to be over with already. I'm eighteen years old and I'm scared to death of getting married, but it will all be worth it in the end. I'll have Edward, for eternity. I'll be his, just like he'll also be mine. I love Edward Cullen more than anything in this world but I just can't fathom why he is so determined for me to be his wife. I guess whatever makes him happy. Also, this will make my family happy, and friends happy. They will see the best part of my choice and that is I will live a wonderful life with my soul mate.

I wish Alice would stop pulling my hair already. I am almost certain she has done my hair, at least four times in a run of five and half hours. I'm starting to get anxious, nervous, and without a doubt scared of walking down the aisle to meet my one true love. This is one of those times that I am more than grateful Jasper is here to help me keep my emotions in check.

"Ugh, Alice, can I move yet? Seriously, I could just leave my hair down and walk down there in blue jeans and a tee shirt. No one else really cares, except you after all."

"Oh, don't be silly. It's your wedding. You are the bride, and that means you have to look like the most gorgeous person in the room. I'm almost finished, but then you need to speak with Charlie and Renee. They are waiting for you patiently. If you would just sit still I would have been done by now."

"Alice, you are acting like I'm your life size Barbie doll again. Can you just use some of your vampire speed and get a move on this."

I couldn't help but break a smile. Alice is my best friend, but I'll never let her be in charge of my wedding ever again. As I sat there for five minutes waiting for her to state if I was good enough to attend my own wedding or not. The dress, is remarkable, words can't even describe how beautiful my dress was.

"Bella, you need to remember something. I don't remember being human, so please, just let me have my fun and make you absolutely perfect for your hopefully _only _wedding. Apparently, you have already decided not to let me plan another wedding for you." Alice says as she begins to pout.

"Alice, please don't pout. I'm sure I'll love it. You always do a wonderful job. I guess you could say I have some pre-wedding jitters. This is a big day and I just want to get it over with already. I would like to be able to enjoy my honeymoon, and that doesn't mean sleeping the whole time."

Alice broke into laughter as she remained her calm composure. She looked over to me and said the words I have been waiting to hear all day. "Bella, you look stunningly gorgeous. You're done." I couldn't help but let the smile fade upon my face.

Rosalie returns to the room. "I am here to inform you Alice, that Edward won't cross your path today. He values his life too much. Plus, Esme has all of the boys outside finishing up the decorations. Wow, Bella, you look absolutely amazing. "

"Alice, did Rosalie just call me... wow, apparently there is a first for everything."

Rosalie sighs, "Bella, I am only stating the obvious. How are you feeling?"

"Alice and Rose, I'm anxious, scared, and nervous. Is that normal?" They both look at me and smile. "Yes, that's perfectly normal. When I and Rose got married to our mates, we felt exactly the same way."

"Alice was a little more impatient then I was, but overall, yes, those feelings are all very normal." Rosalie said as she flashed a beautiful, reassuring smile at me. I still felt unease. At that moment, my mother, Renee, rushed through the door followed by my father, Charlie, who was looking extremely uncomfortable in his tux. They both came over and hugged me.

Alice looked up to me with a huge smile on her face. Apparently this is the moment she was waiting for. "Bella, this is something blue and something old, they were your Grandma Swan's. We had the paste stones replaced with sapphires. It was the only thing Alice and Esme would allow us to do." I suddenly felt overjoyed that my parents both thought to do this for me, together, as a family for the short while that it's just my parents and I as a family. Before I walk down the aisle and am giving away to a man that I am in love with, and we will be a family of our own. As I thought about all of my lovely memories with my friends and family, tears began to build up in my eyes. Before they could fall I had broken my embrace and let Alice wipe them away before the tears could ruin my make-up.

"Of course, your dress is something new. I helped design it myself, you know. Oh, before I forget here is your something borrowed." Alice looked so smug at that moment. She tossed me a filmy white garter. I slipped it up my leg quickly. She was my one and only maid of honor. She got my mother down over the stairs and told Charlie and myself to wait for twenty seconds before we could begin walking. Rosalie was playing the piano -she was the best in the family, other than Edward- so I could walk down the aisle.

Charlie was almost as nervous as I was. He looked at me once more and whispered in my ear. "I'll always love you, and you'll always be my little girl. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call." I held my breath and chose to just smile at him for his kind words, and not wanting to ruin his beautiful emotional moment. I could see how hard this was for my father. I was barely legal and I'm walking down the aisle to marry my one and only true love, Edward Cullen. Which of course Charlie wasn't overly thrilled with this marriage, my marriage. He was still willing to support my decision.

As I walked down the aisle, I looked at Edward and all the butterflies slowly vanished. All that seemed to exist in this room was myself, Edward, and Carlisle, who was conducting the ceremony. We chose to do traditional vows. I faintly heard the vows and Carlisle asking me the one thing I was waiting to be asked, I smiled and said "I do". Edward picked me up and kissed me gently but lovingly.

I spent time visiting with all of our guests. I danced with Emmett, talked to a few of the wolves who sent their regards that Jacob was unable to attend. I also talked to my father and mother for a while. I danced with Edward until all of a sudden he came to a dead halt. I looked over to the side of the house, not able to see anything myself. When I finally recognize who was over by the side of the house. I felt relieved to see my best friend, Jacob Black. I never thought I would see him again. He came up and said his congratulations as he picked me up and hug me while spinning me around.

"Bells, I've missed you. I'm glad to see you finally happy again. You deserve to be happy."

"Oh Jake, I've missed you too. I hope you're happy, you deserve happiness also."

"I am, more than you would imagine. I decided that even if your heart stops beating, you'll always be my best friend. I wanted to come and see you before I leave for a while. I need a change, but I'll come back and check on you. You'll be here right?" He sounded so hopeful that we would be able to stay after my change. I can't stay in one place for my lifetime, because I won't be aging, people will begin to notice and then I will have to leave. I looked into his eyes and saw the pain within them. I knew I caused some of that pain.

"Jake, I won't be here forever, but I'll stay as long as I can be." He grinned at me. "Hey Bells. Would you care to dance?" I replied, "Sure, sure. How could I deny my best friend?" Jake laughed and then we began to sway together to the music. I saw Edward's face. He looked genuinely happy; I couldn't tell if he was happy because he knew I was his and only his or if he really knew how much seeing Jake means to me. I smiled and embraced this moment with my best friend who has been gone for months. The song ended a lot sooner than I expected. We finally parted, and Jake kissed my cheek before he left and I rejoined my wedding.

I shared a dance with my father. He looked down at me for the last time that evening and whispered in my ear. "Bella, I love you. I'll always be there if you need me. If Edward is who makes you happy. Well, I suppose I'll have to be happy that you are with him. I'll miss you kiddo, and I'll wish everyday you were still living with me, so that I had my own personal chef living in my presence."

I stared back at Charlie with affection. I tilted my head up and kissed his cheek. "Dad, I'll never forget you. I love you so much. I'm glad you see that he makes me happy, because he does. I can't see myself with anyone else. It just makes everything perfect that you finally approve." I replied as a tear slid down my cheek.

Charlie looked down and wiped the traitorous tear off my cheek and embraced me into a hug. I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw it was Alice. She continued on, "Bella, hurry up, if you and Edward don't leave now than you are going to miss your flight."

I quickly gave my father a hug and walked over to the rest of our family, giving each of them hugs before I left for my honeymoon. Emmett had decided he was driving us to the airport. As Edward and I got into the back seat of the shiny silver Volvo, I felt relieved to finally be heading to our wonderful honeymoon where it was going to be just Edward and myself. Truly alone without either his family hearing everything we do or my father was in the same house as us. I fought sleep until we reached the airport. I wasn't on the plane for more than a few minutes and I had already fallen asleep leaned against Edward's shoulder as he hummed my lullaby.


	2. Isle Esme

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga Collection. I just own the books that she has made available to the public and nothing else. Enjoy. R&R.

**[:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two – Isle Esme<strong>_

_Bella's POV_

The airplane landed just as I was beginning to wake up. We still had a ways to get where we were going. Edward still was keeping it a secret from me. Finally, he slipped and said that we would have to take a boat once we got across town to get to our final destination. Which, I was rather eager to get there myself. We took a cab to the other side of town, and that's where I saw the _boat_ Edward was referring too. It wasn't a boat, it was a **yacht**. Edward looked down and noticed my unhappiness of the grand yacht. He leaned down and whispered in my ear; "I didn't spend a dime, love." I looked at him with disbelief. "Edward Cullen, we are not stealing a boat!" He begins to laugh and I looked up with confusion clearing written on my face. "Bella, we are not stealing a boat. It's Carlisle's and he told me to use it once we got here so we were able to come and go as we needed to. Calm down, I wouldn't steal a yacht and I promised I didn't spend any money. Alice bought our plane tickets, whereas she was so determined for us to come here for our wonderful honeymoon." I could feel my cheeks beginning to blush. Why would I accuse him of stealing a yacht? There was a tiny voice in the back of my head saying _'Bella, relax. You are just being paranoid.'_ I let out a sigh in frustration. I must have been paranoid to think he would have to steal a yacht, well then again… _Alice and Edward stole a car to get us to the airport once we left Volterra._ I shivered at the thought of Italy.

As Edward loaded our things on the yacht, he had said "Bella, make yourself comfortable. We'll be there before you know it." I looked up into his golden eyes.

"Edward, where is there?" He chuckled as he smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Wouldn't that ruin the surprise, love?"

I groaned. "Yes, that would ruin the surprise. That's why I want to know because, it is a surprise." Instead of responding to me, he just laughed again.

I watched us hovering the blacktop of the ocean. This was the opposite of home. Home was all covered in greenery. That green I used to hate so much. This was dark navy with white riffles as we caused waves behind us. It was still a beautiful sight to see. Edward looked back at me. "Can you see anything up ahead yet?" I shook my head. "It is probably to far away for your human senses to see from here." I looked up at him with confusion. "Wait a few more minutes and keep looking. You'll see it soon." I did, only a few moments later I saw what he was referring to. I was amazed, we were coming up to an island. He looked down and whispered, "You'll love it, I promise." As he wrapped his arms around my waist, so I leaned my head back against his chest and just enjoyed the scene laid out before me. It was beautiful. You could see the island perfectly now. The yacht came to a complete stop. Edward jumped out and tied it up. After Edward helped me down out of the yacht and on the dock, then he decided he was going to grab our luggage. He had it set instead before I reached the house.

He came out and welcomed me to the island "Bella dear, welcome to Isle Esme." I gaped. "Does this belong to Esme?" I said in an unfathomable tone. Edward looked at me reading my emotions. "Carlisle gave it Esme so she could have someone to go when her anniversary comes around." How can they give island's as gifts. I thought Edward was unreasonable, apparently it runs in the family. "Anniversary? When she became a vampire?" Edward looked down. I could tell this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask. "No Bella. You remember me telling you Esme's story?" I shook my head. "Okay, well it has to do with that, the anniversary when she lost her unborn child." I looked down at my feet, wishing I wouldn't have asked. Poor Esme, she lost her unborn child. That must be horrible, especially where that is probably the only part of her life she really remembers. "I'm sorry for asking." Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek as he said, "Don't worry my love. Let's just enjoy our honeymoon."

Edward led me to the house, while he stayed outside so I could look around for myself at the beautiful place. The kitchen was a country kitchen. It had wooden floors. The countertop was granite. Stainless steel appliances, not like they even needed them other than for props. They had a bar in between the kitchen and dining room with three white leather barstools. The kitchen table was small, it had enough room for four people to sit at. The table and chair set was white, the chairs had leather as the cushion. The living room was beyond breathtaking. The carpet on the floor was a light gold color. It was rather thick for comfort. The walls were also the same light gold color. There was a white couch that wrapped around two walls. There was a wooden rocking chair in the corner, which looked like an antique. As I moved closer to the old rocking chair I noticed something, a name. On the top of the rocking chair was inscribed 'Esme' in a beautiful inscription above the following the message in the same beautiful inscription, 'let this remind you of your angel.' This brought tears to my eyes thinking about Esme losing her unborn child.

There were two bedrooms. They were on opposite sides of the house. One was white and looked like an angel slept in there. This bedroom was closer to the living room. As I looked closer at the walls, they weren't white but more of a sandy white. They resembled beach sand color, not that I had ever seen beach sand that close to white. It was the only thing that came to mind. They had some of Carlisle's paintings hanging up on the walls. One I recall seeing at the Cullen's house, which was the painting he had of early London. This was the era that Carlisle had grown up in, and was still a human. I smiled to myself, realizing that even though this is Esme's get away island. She still had a lot of things that would remind her of home. The queen size bed had a white silhouette canopy above it. It looked as though she had incorporated a main theme into this room, and appeared to be a beach theme. The comforter set was white with a gold trim. There was a bed stand on both sides of the bed. One had an alarm clock on it. The other had a photo of Esme and Carlisle, along with another photo of the whole family, including me.

I noticed my luggage in the corner of the bedroom and grab my things so I was able to take a shower. I walked down the hallway to reach the bathroom. The bathroom was several shades of silver and gold. I believe this was even bigger then my old bedroom at Charlie's house. The shower had a clear through curtain, with a beautiful gold area rug just in front of it. The walls were silver. The countertop was white. The towels were all white with a gold trim. The tiles on the floor looked like an aqua green stone, also reminding me of the ocean. As I got my towel out of the cabinet, I quickly got the water the temperature I wanted and began undressing. I was rinsing my strawberry shampoo out of my hair when I heard the door open. Edward wasn't looking at me instead he was looking down at the floor. "Bella, when you're finished, would you like to take a swim?" I agreed. "Yes, I would like to." I remembered that I hadn't packed my bag. I hope Alice packed one for me. As I got out of the shower and got dried off. I wrapped the towel around me to go look in my bag in hope that Alice packed it, by the looks of the contents of my luggage she hadn't. I decided to just stay wrapped up in the towel until I had to get into the water. I walked out of the house and stood by the water's edge as I watched Edward glimmer in the sun. I threw the towel and jumped in the water, also was surprisingly warm. Edward swam over to me and kissed my lips as he held me in his arms. We remained like that until we saw the sun descend from the sky. I decided it was getting cold, and wanted to go back into the house. I got up and grabbed my towel and led the way.

I woke up to the sun blaring into the bedroom. I felt amazing. I was so happy that I didn't want to ruin this perfect moment. I couldn't break out of our bubble long enough to open my eyes. I finally opened my eyes expecting to see Edward happy, but instead he looked angry or disgusted with himself. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"I was stupid to allowed this to happen."

I looked up at him with confusion clearly written on my face. As I went to get up to look at him clearer my whole body began to shriek with its protest of movement. I looked down where the blanket had uncovered some of my body to see multiple bruises. Edward set his hand over one of them. I didn't understand what he was doing until I realized the size of my bruises were the size of his hands. He looked down at me. His golden eyes were pleading for my forgiveness. I got up and tried to kiss him, but he moved away from me. "Bella, I can't. I could have killed you. Look what I did to you!" he yelled. My eyes had begun to water with the way his tone was towards me. "I'm sorry, please don't cry." I looked up finally not caring if my tears fell or not. "Edward, that was the best night of my life and I was happy when I woke up. Now you're yelling at me. That was perfect, and you had to ruin my little bubble of happiness." He tried to comfort me, but instead I got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. I tried to find something to cover most of the bruises. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Love, can I come in please?" I didn't reply. He asked me again, and I couldn't stay mad at him for finally doing what I wanted for so long. I opened the door once I had most of the bruises covered with a blue satin skirt and a white and light blue stripped cotton tank top. "I'm sorry, I love you. I was just scared that I did that to you. I caused you pain after promising you and myself I would never be the one to cause you pain again." I leaned into his chest. I looked up into his eyes as I said "You don't need to apologize. I love you too. Please, can we just go back a few minutes ago when we were happy?" He nodded his head in agreement.

The next few days on Isle Esme was very entertaining. Edward planned several activities a day, such as: hiking, swimming, and seeing the scenery. By night fall I was exhausted. The ninth day we were on Isle Esme. I decided I wanted to stay in and just watch movies. Edward agreed. I did enjoy his cooking while we were there also.

"Bella would you like something to eat for breakfast?" I nodded my head.

"I would like eggs, please."

"Do you know how much eggs you have eaten since we got here?"

I looked up at him confused. "No, why?"

"You have ate at least four cartoons."

I smiled at him, "I must really like you cooking breakfast."

**Later That Evening**

There was a little boy standing behind me. I had blood red crimson eyes. There was bodies piled up and for some reason I was protecting this child. Aro and Cauis were coming towards me. I was hunched down into a defensive position, smiling.

I woke up alone; it was so hot in the bedroom. There was a note on the bed stand from edward. "I'm hoping you won't wake and notice my absence, but, if you should, I'll be back very soon. I've just gone to the mainland to hunt. Go back to sleep and I'll be here when you wake again. I love you."

I got up out of bed and went to find something to eat. I ignored my dream. It's just a dream. I found some leftover chicken in the fridge. I instantly felt ill. I was over the kitchen sink vomiting. Once I stopped, I brushed my teeth and washed my mouth off. I went and lay on the couch and finally got back to sleep. I woke up when the sun shined in through the living room window. Edward was beside me rubbing my arms. I got up and went to the bathroom feeling like I was going to vomit again. My stomach felt like it was twisting and turning without mercy. Edward came to the door, holding my hair back.

Once I was done, I turned and looked at him and told him I had been sick a couple of times in the last few days. He kissed my head. "I'll make you something simple, how about soup?" I nodded my head in agreement. As I began to get up from the bathroom floor that feeling hit me again. That's twisting and turning in my stomach. The vomiting started once again. When I was finished I decided to take a shower. I got out of the shower looking through my luggage when I saw that I had tampons unused. I counted in my head how late I was. I realized I was late. Sixteen days before the wedding was the last time I had my menstrual period. Edward knocked on the door but I couldn't reply. My senses were completely cut off. How could this be possible? I thought vampires couldn't have children. I ran through all the reasoning and possibilities. Edward let himself into the bathroom. I was holding the box of tampons in my hand still. He came over and sat down beside me. "Bella, what's wrong? Talk to me." The only thing I could manage to get through that lump that had developed in my throat was "I'm late." Just as I said that Edward went completely silently. When I finally turned to look at him; He looked like he was a unchanging stone. His phone rang.

_**Ring!**_

_**Ring!**_

_**Ring!**_

Edward still didn't move. I grabbed the phone and answered it. It was Carlisle.

"Bella, are you okay? Alice told me I needed to call you. What's going on?"

"I'm late."

"When was your last menstrual period?"

"Sixteen days before the wedding."

"How are you feeling?"

"Weird," I told him as my voice broke. Another trickle of tears dribbled down my cheeks. "This is going to sound crazy––look, I know it's way too early for any of this. Maybe I am crazy. But I'm having bizarre dreams and eating all the time and crying and throwing up and . . . and . . . I swear something moved inside of me just now." (AN: pg.129)

Edward's head snapped up. I sighed in relief as he took the phone. He walked out of the house to talk to Carlisle. When he came back into the house he told me we were on the next flight for home.

"Why Edward, what's wrong?"

"It's okay love, as soon as we get you home we'll get 'it' out of you. Carlisle will be ready for us upon our arrival."

"No. I'm not killing my baby, my little _nudger_."

"Bella, lets not argue. I'm not going to sit around and watch 'it' kill you." He nearly growled at me.

"Then don't sit around and watch." The words no longer left my lips and I ran for the bedroom with the tears beginning to fall. As I laid on the bed, I was talking to my little _nudger_ rubbing my stomach unconsciously. _Don't worry baby, I won't let anything happen to you. I love you already._

I heard the door open, and people were talking. The cleaning staff had showed up and Edward took them outside to speak with them. The young girl was yelling something in Portuguese that I didn't understand. I knew if I was going to call anyone for help it was going to be Rosalie. I got up off the bed and went into the kitchen where Edward had left his phone. I used this time to call Rosalie and tell her I needed help and that Edward and Carlisle plans to abort the child on my arrival home. She agrees to protect me. I knew Edward heard me talking on the phone. He was only outside but I also knew he wouldn't interrupt getting rid of the cleaning crew in order to come in and catch me on the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I have inclosed a quote from Breaking Dawn by Stephanie Meyer, pg 129. I really liked how she described Bella's feelings when she first found she was pregnant. Thank you for taking the time to read this. One again, I would like to thank Dragons-Twilight1992 for being my beta. (:

_**Chapter Three –Unexpected **__is due to be published __**July 25**__**th**__** 2011**__, or sooner. (:_


	3. Unexpected

**AN: **I would just like to take a moment to thank, _**Dragons-Twilight1992**_for being my beta. You've already helped me out so much, and I appreciate everything you've done and will do. I would also like to thank_**vampiregurl**_for giving me my first review on my first fanfiction. Also, thank you, everyone for taking the time to read this along with my story, hope everyone enjoys. Please, read & review**. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWILIGHT or the characters, SM does.**** [:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Unexpected:<strong>

_Edward's POV_

It's been a week since I found out about Bella being pregnant. She has already started having bones broken by 'it'. I don't know if I can just sit here and watch anymore. It's killing me that I'm the reason this is happening to her. She is so stubborn. She's is willing to risk or life for something we don't even know if we are capable of controlling. When I heard her call Rosalie and tell Rosalie what happened and what Carlisle and I was trying to make her do. Of course Rosalie sides with her and protects 'it'. She doesn't care about Bella, or what happens to her as long as 'it' is okay. Each time she cries out in pain is the more I want to get rid of that thing she is carrying to make her all better. Carlisle doesn't think she has a good chance of coming out of this alive. Even after she decided she wanted to be human for a while longer. She's throwing her life away for this thing.

"Edward, what's wrong? You have been so distant lately", says Bella.

"Nothing love. I just don't know if I can keep watching this. It's killing me to watch you be in this much pain and breaking because of something I did to you."

Bella sighed

I remember her—as I heard the last crack of her ribs—crying out in pure agony. If in one moment in my life I ever wished I was capable of crying and showing my emotions, this would be it. The one moment I would show her how truly upset and heartbreaking this is for me to watch. Carlisle and Rosalie rushed her up to Carlisle's study which at this current point in time it is being used as a hospital room. When Bella needs something put back in place or reset that's where they take her. If she makes it far enough along to have 'it' then they will bring her up here for that as well. Once they bandage her ribcage up for the second time today trying to hold her ribs in place I went to speak with her. I need to tell her I'm leaving, and that I'm truly sorry but I need some time away from all of this to clear my head. She'll understand, won't she? She has to understand that I can't watch her suffer anymore. I walked over to the couch and sat beside Bella. I looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes and smiled her favorite crooked smile at her.

"Bella, I think I need to go away for a while."

She looked at me with understanding and sadness, "I know Edward. I knew you were going to leave. I understand why you can't stay with me, because you think I'm making the wrong choice. In my eyes though; I think I'm making the right choice for my child. Our child. Our baby. I really think we are going to have a boy. I just hope no matter the outcome you'll be able to take care of him/her if something happens to me."

I looked up at her pleadingly. "Please don't talk like that. You and the . . . baby will be okay. You're just being strong, and apparently I'm not as strong as you are. Don't ever forget I love you. I'll be back soon. Just right now, I need to think. Please don't think this is because I don't love you, because it's not. I just can't watch you go through this knowing it's my entire fault that you're hurting and broken. You are always trying to make me feel better and take the guilt and self-loath away, but it is my fault. No one else's except for mine, if you would have gotten pregnant by anyone else, you wouldn't be breaking right now. I'll come back in a couple of weeks. If something happens Carlisle can call me, love. I'll talk to you every day." I assured her.

I won't think about the fact that I'm breaking my promise at the moment. I can't think about the fact that because of me she'll probably end up having those horrible nightmares again; waking herself up to her own screams. Jacob made sure to make those memories very vivid. Charlie helped with his cause even if not intentional.

Bella sighed, "Okay. I'll miss you though. Please, come home soon. I love you too."

She leaned over and put her head on top of my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her. I hummed her lullaby as she dose off to sleep. I carried her up to my room and kissed her forehead before I left the room. I had already packed everything I needed to take. I went to say my goodbyes to the family.

"Edward Cullen! Don't you dare even think you are leaving Bella here by herself and taking off", says Alice furious. Her thoughts are even worse.

"Please, can everyone just mind their own business? Especially little annoying pixies!"

"No, I can't. I have already talked to Esme and she has agreed. We will be attending you on your absences", Alice says firmly.

I can tell by her thoughts that she is serious. And she is not likely to back down, but I have to try. I really need to go alone.

"Alice, you and Esme can both stay here. Bella needs you both here not with me." I tried to reason with her.

"Bella doesn't need us here anymore than she needs you here." She practically screamed. I lunged at her, and covered my hand over her mouth.

"If you don't know how to keep your voice down then we can take this discussion outside. Bella is sleeping and she needs all the sleep she can get."

"Sorry, but we're not letting you go by yourself."

"Why not? I'm all grown up, I'm married, and I can't go on a trip away alone?"

"I keep getting visions. They are fuzzy, but vivid enough to show me that you departing on your own accord is not a good idea." she states worried.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, sometimes I see you in Italy. Other times I see you with some girl. I can't tell who the girl is because these are all situations that could happen, not definite. They haven't been decided enough to make up a definite vision. I just don't need to take the chance of my brother running off to Italy or cheating on my best friend and also my very beloved sister. So it's already decided Esme and I are coming. Like it or not!" she says firmly leaving no room to argue with her.

"I don't get much of a choice about this. Are you ready? We are taking the Volvo", I give in with a sigh.

"Yes, we are ready dear. Your father has already loaded the car for all of us. Have you already said goodbye to Bella?" Esme asks

"Yes I have. I let her fall asleep in my arms and carried her to the bedroom before I was willing to leave. Carlisle, if anything happens, anything at all call me. I'll come back as soon as possible."

"Goodbye, everyone."

"_I can't believe he's really going to leave her when she needs him more know than she ever did. He is still just as useless as always, runs and puts his tale between his legs. I hope we don't see what she went through when Edward left the first time. After what everyone and she has told us of our time away, she was really bad the first time he left. I will hate to see what happens when he leaves this time",_ Rosalie thought.

Rosalie hasn't talked to me since we arrived. And I'm not going to answer her thoughts.

"_Bye Edward, be safe. Don't do anything you'll regret", _Jasper thought.

"_Eh, where are you going? Whatever have fun. Bye. There's a basketball game on. Come on really, 19 – 4. There is no way they'll win now. They only have four minutes left before the game is over. Bummer", _Emmett thought.

"_Don't do anything stupid, please. Bella really does need you. Come home soon", _Carlisle thought.

I nodded towards Carlisle and smiled as I walked out of my familiar home. Before I leave I hear Carlisle's thoughts again hoping Bella would be all right with me leaving.

The car ride to Oregon was more than unbearable. Alice and Esme didn't say anything half of the ride. Alice said the alphabet in ten different languages. Esme kept thinking about the day she lost her unborn child, and her fear of losing Bella or I. When we arrived at the hotel in Portland, Oregon I started to take our luggage in. I waited at the front desk for keys to our conjoining room. Esme and Alice had decided to share a room not as if we really were going to be sleeping during our stay. After retrieving our keys, I then took our luggage to our suit. Alice and Esme were standing outside of our rooms. I'm assuming Alice had a vision to which room we would be staying in. She was standing there smiling when I opened the door and we continued into our bedrooms. As soon as we sat down and started putting our luggage away, Alice began to have a vision. I focused trying to make some sense of it.

**I'm at the Denali's house. Tanya meets me at the door, and then she led me into her bedroom and asked me to have a seat on the bed where she joined me. While I started talking about what was going on. **

Alice turned to look at me as she sat down on the bed beside me.

"_Whatever it is you are planning, I don't suggest it!" she thinks furious _

I simply nodded showing I understood. I had already decided I wanted to go to Denali and speak with Tanya or even Kate. I just needed someone out of my immediate family to talk to about this issue. About that it's all my fault that Isabella Marie Cullen is going to die because of me, because I thought we could take the chance and be intimate and as long as I didn't lose control and hurt her than she would okay. Was I wrong? Now she decided to keep that thing that is causing her so much pain and hurting her so much because it was something we created, together. I loathed myself because I didn't want to be careless not considering every possible outcome. I loathe what that creature is doing to her. I let my barriers down and now I'm going to sit here and watch my wife die because of a selfish act. I didn't deserve Bella and her selflessness. I didn't deserve her love. I didn't deserve her dying because of my mistake.

"_Edward, are you okay?" _Alice thought, concerned.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm just thinking about everything and all the possible outcomes, now that it's too late. Bella is going to die because of me." I say quietly

"Edward, you are over reacting." She tells me as she rolls her eyes.

"Am I really? How would you feel? If you were the reason Jasper was in so much pain. You would feel the same way, I promise you that." I say harshly.

She sat there in silence. She was trying to come up with how to phrase her answer.

"I wouldn't leave. I would stay and protect him with everything I had. I would stay with him until the very end–-for better or for worse—even if I had to watch him die. I would stay. I wouldn't run like a coward. You don't see the outcome of this decision, but I do. In the end; you'll hurt her more than you can even imagine possible of you hurting her. This is going to be worse than the last time you left her. You think you leaving her again is going to make this problem better or go away, but it's not. She needs you and you're running away because you're scared. I don't need to be an empath to see that you're scared of this. You leaving is _not_ going to make the problem go away. You'll be lucky if she even talks to you when you get back." Alice says.

I just stared at her. Is that how she really viewed me, as a coward? I'm not a coward. It may look like I am but Bella knows why I'm leaving and that's all that matter. Is that she understands why I am leaving. And Bella will forgive me and talk to me. We always forgive each other even for our biggest mistakes. Why would it be different now? We'll get through this, if she …. Somehow, she manages to survive the birth.

"I'm not leaving because I'm a coward. I'm leaving because I need time to think and you should have stayed home if you were so worried about Bella. She didn't need just me. She needed her 'best friend' which I thought was you. Apparently you _wanted_ to be a 'coward' as well. How dare you think so little of me?"

Alice looked down at the floor. "_You asked what I would do if I was in your shoes, and that is what I would do. Yes she is my best friend, and I know she'll be okay. I trust Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle and even Jacob with my best friend. She is also my sister. You are my brother, and I don't trust you to be by yourself. I had too many visions of things you would do while you're alone, and all of them causing Bella great pain, greater then she is in now. I don't want you to hurt yourself and her in the process." _She thought.

I understood. I couldn't honestly be mad at Alice for being honest with me about her feelings. It was just she didn't understand why I felt this way. She didn't understand that I am sitting here blaming myself. Everyone is telling me it wasn't my fault, when it_** was**_. I decided to sleep with Bella while she was still human. I caused her all those bruises the next morning. I saw how easily I could have broken her. How could they say it wasn't my fault? Top it all off, Bella finds out she is pregnant, and with my child. How is any of that _not _my fault?

* * *

><p><em><span>Bella's POV<span>_

Why would he leave me again? He promised. Why is he trying to break me even more? I know he is scared. I understand that he just needs time to think, but he doesn't seem to see what him, leaving is doing to me. I can't argue about this. I don't have the strength to argue. I have to be strong for my child. Edward has to come back. He promised me. Why does he keep doing this? I'm scared too, but apparently my emotions and feelings don't matter.

I wish he would've stayed. I was so blown away when he told me he needed to leave. I was in shock, and I couldn't make my mouth debate his leaving even if I wanted to. I should have, screamed, yelled, or anything. I love him. I'm willing to die to protect the one thing we created together and he is the one who needs air. Why can't he feel the same way and just love our unborn baby with me?

I'm chasing Edward through the forest. He is running faster and faster away from me. I am screaming and yelling with him to stop and talk to me. My pleading is useless though. He disappears. I hear someone behind me. "I told you he would hurt you again. You made the wrong choice. You should have chosen me. I wouldn't have hurt you like he keeps doing." The familiar sound of Jacob's husky voice made my heart race. I turned to run to him and he held me as I cried. I turned around to once again look in Edward's direction. He is standing there with someone, another girl. She looked like Tanya Denali. He is holding her hand and kissing her forehead. He is acting like he is protecting her. I scream at him, "what about me? What about your child? What about us?" He turned around; He walked away from me. As I watched his family members were standing there and they all walked behind him after their comments. I couldn't believe Rosalie was going to follow him. I screamed for her to stay. I told her I would even share my child with her so she could be the mother she always wanted, but she just continued walking away from me. I fell to my knees and began to cry until I was too exhausted to move.

When I woke up from my dream I realized that it wasn't a mere dream. I'm screaming and there are tears rolling off my cheeks. Edward really left. I feel my chest starting to rip apart again. I curl up in a ball and try to hold my arm as tight as I can to my chest. I looked up to see Rosalie. She is staring at me, and her eyes are full of sympathy.

* * *

><p><em><span>Rosalie's POV<span>_

How can he do this to her all over again? How can he even say he cares when every time he runs away and hides? I don't understand why he thinks he can do this to Bella. She doesn't deserve to put her heart on the line and risk her life for him. He doesn't care how she really feels about him. He cares about himself and that is it. Emmett kept asking if he should go check on Bella—he is really worried about her—after Alice called me with her vision with Edward going to Alaska I was furious. How can he even possibly think about going there? Knowing Tanya still thinks she is in love with him. Even Jasper tried to explain the feelings she is having towards Edward are merely lust, if you could even call Tanya's feelings that.

I realize just recently that Bella isn't giving up anything. She can still have the fancy car, the big house, and the real family that she deserves to have. The one thing I never could have. The one thing she was willing to throw away. I'm sure she would have regretted it later on. Most of us wish we still had that opportunity to bear, deliver, and hold our own creations. Our own perfect reincarnation of ourselves and the one we love. This will fill the void whereas Bella spoke with me yesterday afternoon asking me to be the babies 'godmother'. Of course I accepted, at least I'll be a mother figure to someone. Someone needs to help Bella tame this child and I am more than happy to be of service.

I was brought back to reality by deathly screams coming from the third story. I realized quickly it was Bella's scream and ran to her as fast as my body would allow. When I reached the doorway I could see Bella. She had tears streaming down her face. I walked him and started patting her back, rubbing in a circular motion in the hope that it would somehow soothe her. Her eyes locked on mine.

"I'm sorry."

Why is she apologizing? Why does this girl always believe everything is her fault? Seriously she does not see herself at all clearly.

"Bella, what is wrong? Why are you crying? Why of all things are you apologizing?

"Everything is wrong, Rosalie. My world is falling apart, and I'm scared. I'm apologizing because I shouldn't be your problem to deal with. It shouldn't be yours, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle's place for me to come back around and be 'Bella' again. Edward should be the one to do this. Last time he left and I somehow managed my best friend to do it—take care of me, fix me—and help me. Not like I can see him like this. What would he think, or even worse what would he say? Obviously all of you know, and that means Jacob would know also. That I'm not going to make it through this pregnancy alive. This is the reason I'm going to die. I'll gladly die for my child and he or she doesn't even need to ask, but in the end I'm not living through this birth as a human. I can't ask the one person who makes my day just a little bit better because he's my safe harbor to come back and put me back together just to turn around and throw it in his face he wasn't good enough, Rose. I can't do it to him. I'd rather die a thousand times over before hurting him like that again."

I thought I knew Bella. Apparently I was dead wrong. I thought she was stronger than this when Edward left. She really fell apart and none of us even had a slightest clue to how she felt and what she went through. What I have been told about her depression when we left this had greatly magnified. Really, maybe it wasn't magnified. Maybe she tried to deny that she felt so depressed that she became catatonic when we left. Emotionally she couldn't get passed that we left so her mind tried to shield her from her own emotions.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Do you need anything, food or a drink of some sort? I'd be more than glad to get you anything you need." I looked at her hopeful she would want something, anything.

She sighed, "No, Rose. I think I'll just try to go back to sleep. Will you lay with me for a few minutes though?"

"Of course Bella. Sweet dreams, and don't forget I'm not leaving this house until tomorrow and which I hope you're feeling better because Emmett wants to spend the whole day with you. He loves you."

I saw a smile turn up on Bella's lips as I lay next to her. "Yes, and I love him too. Goodnight Rose. Thank you." She no longer got that statement out and she's already asleep; so human, so peaceful, and relaxed. How I envy Bella for being able to do all these things I cannot accomplish ever again in my existence. She began talking in her sleep. Nothing I could make out of the mumbles until just before I left the room. "No Rose, you would be a great mom. I'm sorry I have what you wanted so badly… don't go, don't hate me... I can share."

I whispered in Bella's ear, "I'm not going anywhere Bella. I love you and I love my unborn niece or nephew. Sweet dreams."

I turned to look up to a smirking Emmett. I should have known better than to believe he would actually let me tend on Bella alone. He embraced me into a hug as he kissed my forehead. "I love you" he whispered in my ear. I stared into his eyes, as I replied "and do I, more than you'll ever find fathomable." I kissed his cheek as I left Bella to sleep without interruptions. Emmett followed me downstairs and asked all the questions I already had assumed he wanted answers too.

"Why was Bella screaming? Is she okay? Did the baby hurt her again? Is she going to be okay? Why were you laying with her when I came in?" He paused realizing if he kept listening questions he wasn't going to get any answers.

I sighed, "Em, honey. I love you. What you saw is an exact replica of what Bella was like when Edward left her the first time, when we all left her. Yes, she'll be fine. She's strong. I lay down with her because she had asked me to. I think it comforts her, to have one of us lying next to her. I can tell it relaxes her, because she was only lying with me for mere minutes and she was already asleep. It has nothing to do with the baby, and I promise if it's the last thing I do Bella and the baby will make it through this."

"I love you too Rose. I'm glad you're bonding with Bella. I told you she's the best little sister anyone could ever have. She's amazing, and wait until she's a newborn. You can babysit while she and I play some baseball!" Emmett beamed.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You are right, honey. I just wish Edward would stop hurting her."

"I know and I feel the same way."

"You knew he was leaving and plans to go to see Tanya? We both know that will hurt Bella either way, but if he does something unforgivable with Tanya than I hope he doesn't show his face here again."

"Rose…. What are you talking about? Edward left because he keeps blaming himself for Bella being pregnant. He'll come around."

"No. Alice called me and told me he is planning on making a visit to Tanya. Alice said she'll try to persuade him not to go. She asked me not to mention anything to Bella. How can I keep this from her?"

"I don't know babe. I don't want to tell her, do you? It will crush her and she can't afford the stress while she's having this many problems with her pregnancy as it is now. We shouldn't cause more. Let's wait and see what happens."

"I think you may be right, and I love you. How do you always know what to say to make it a little easier each day to exist?"

"Well that question is easy, because I love you. I don't ever want to see you upset, so if there is a way I can fix it then I will. Either way, I'll at least try to fix it."

"I want to call Jacob. I think Bella really needs a true friend. She needs someone who has helped her with this before. Would that be okay?" I looked into Emmett's eyes pleading with him.

"Do what you think you need to do. I'll support you either way, love you babe. I'm going out for a hunt. I'll switch with you in the morning." Emmett said as he kissed my cheek.

I pulled Emmett closer to me for a passionate kiss. When I let him go a huge smile crossed over his features. I smiled back and walked towards our room. I heard Jasper in his room. I walked to his room and knocked lightly. He opened the door and went back to the bed to sit down, and I followed to join him.

"Hey Jasper" I almost whispered.

"Hey Rose." Jasper stated.

"I just wanted to check on you quickly. How is everything?"

"Okay. I'm worried but it's going to be okay. It has to be." He was saying this more for his benefit than my own.

"We are Jasper. If you need anything I'll be in my room. You don't mind if I ask one of the wolves to come over do you? Bella really needs him."

He looked at me. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Of course I don't mind. Anything that will make Bella happy! That is all that matters is her happiness."

I simply nodded as I got up and left Jasper's room. I walked out in the hallway and up to the third story. I grabbed Bella's cell phone in order to find Jacob's number. I found it, and I returned Bella's phone. She really is something else. I really thought this was just some fascination she had with vampires. I'm slowly learning that she really loves all of us, even me. I walked back to my bedroom to make the phone call.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

When I decided nobody was home and that I might as well hang up the phone someone answered. It sounded like I must have woken them.

"Hello." The husky voice said.

"Hello, is Jacob available?" I asked quickly.

"Uh, Yeah. I'm right here, and who is this?" Jacob replied.

"My name is Rosalie Hale, and I'm calling because I need to speak to you about Bella."

It was quite for a few moments before he dared to speak again.

"Did you say Bella? Is she okay? What's wrong?"

"It's a long story but basically Edward left her again and Alice had a vision that he's going to cheat on here and I just thought she would need a friend. There is something else, but I think it will be better if you hear that from her than me. Do you think you could come over say, at three? She should be awake by then."

"Yes. I'll be there at three. I got to go for now. Bye."

I sighed as I hung up the phone. Good, at least she'll have her best friend with her. Unlike Alice, Jacob is really there for her no matter what. I do think a lot of the dog that he does so much just to help her be happy. Ugh, I can't believe I'm going to be nice to a werewolf just to make Bella happy. I hope she appreciates this. It will be nice if this cheers her up.


	4. Choices

**AN****: **I would like to thank everyone for reading this story & _**Dragons-Twilight1992**_ for being my beta._**.. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWILIGHT or the characters, SM does.**** [:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – Choices:<strong>

_Jacob's POV_

I have thirty minutes before it's time to go to the Cullen's. As much as I don't want to go there I'm still willing to do anything I can for Bella. I love her and I know she still loves me even if it's not how I would like her too. I heard my father yelling at me—as I finished getting ready—telling me it was time for me to meet up with Bella.

"Yes Dad. I'm almost ready. I'm sure she won't be mad if I'm a few minutes late."

Billy rolled into the living room mumbling something under his breath. "Bye Dad." I called as I walked past the living room heading for the door. "Bye Jake."

I got into the rabbit and cranked the key forward… nothing. I tried again and once again nothing. Great, the battery is dead. I ran into the woods closets to my house and stripped down of my clothing. I phased and started running as fast as I could towards the Cullen's house. I stopped right at the edge of the yard to transform back into my human form and put my clothes back on. I started to walk towards the house and saw someone sitting on the porch. It was Rosalie. I hung my head knowing that she must have been waiting for me to arrive to speak with me before Bella saw me.

"Hey Blondie. What's up?" I don't get why she would want to talk to me. As far as I knew she hated me which was okay because I hated her too; damn leeches.

"Don't call me Blondie! I need to speak with you before you see Bella."

How did I know that this concerned Bella? "Okay, what's up? What is so urgent that I need to come and see Bella to comfort her? Where the hell is her husband? Isn't that his job?"

Rose looked up into my eyes and starred at me. I could see all the sadness and concern in her eyes. It was several moments before she looked down at the ground and begun to speak.

"Edward, he is gone. He left for a while apparently he can't deal with the consequences of his actions. Bella is okay for now, but there is a lot we need to discuss with her and we would like you and whoever is in charge of the pack to be present during this discussion whereas the choice ultimately will affect you and our treaty. You will see soon enough why I say this and you should understand why we need you and your leader to be present. Bella is going to need you and we are going to need to make sure it's okay to do what needs to be done." Rosalie let out a sigh.

Why the hell would Edward leave Bella again? After what it did to her the first time. This is going to be bad, real bad. I looked down at my hands wondering what would be so urgent that Rosalie won't tell me. As I looked back up she met my glance.

"Come on, I'll take you upstairs to see Bella."

I followed Rosalie inside and up the stairs to the room Bella was currently staying in. I turned around to look at Rosalie. She looked up as she spoke. "Good luck, Dog. Please, be nice to her. She already has Edward to treat her like shit." I nodded acknowledging that I knew that already. I was dumbstruck. Rosalie and I both agreed on Edward treating Bella like shit. Maybe there is a first for everything.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response. I heard a low whisper saying 'come in'. I opened up the door and walked into the room. I glanced up to see Bella sitting on the bed. She had bags under her eyes like she hadn't been sleeping and she kind of looks like she did after Edward left her the first time. She also looked about five or six months pregnant. How was that possible? I had just seen her a few weeks ago. I tried to wrap my head around what was happening. I finally met her gaze. She looked worried as if she was trying to figure out my next move. I went over and sat beside her on the bed. I looked up and gazed into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that held so much pain and sadness. Much like they did after Edward left the first time.

"What has happened Bella? Are you okay? Where is Edward? Why isn't he here with you? How could he do this to you and then leave you?" I shot off questions so quick I wasn't even sure she was catching all of them.

"Jake, I'm pregnant." Her words rang in my head as I tried to comprehend the words.

"What?" I barely managed to whisper.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh." That was all I could manage to say. I felt so bad for her. Why did this sweet and innocent creature have to endure this pregnancy created by the undead corpse who can't even stay by her side? If he ever returns here I will kill him.

"I don't know where he is. He said he needed some time to think and clear his head. We got into a fight because I refused to have an abortion. I refuse to kill my own flesh and blood. He was only here for a few days and decided he needed to leave for a while. He said he couldn't sit here and watch me kill myself. I don't know why he left. I'm sorry you had to come. I'm okay." She whispered

"When someone tells me my best friend needs me than I will be there. You should know that by now, Bells. I love you and I promised I'd always be here for you. So here I am keeping my promise to you." I say firmly.

Bella began to blush. She went to get off the bed, as she did her shirt slid up a little bit revealing a bruise on her left side just below her ribcage. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to me so I could examine the bruise. She pulled away from me as she tried to cover herself and looked down at the floor waiting for my response.

"Bella, what happened? Did he hit you?" She shook her head still not meeting my gaze. "Then what caused the bruises?" I practically yelled. Bella looked up as tears started to fall down her cheeks she spoke, "I promise he didn't lay a hand on me. It doesn't matter what are causing the bruises. I'm not going to destroy something inside me because you and Edward don't want me to keep my baby."

I looked up in complete shock. "Bells, I never said you had to get rid of your baby. I just want to know how you got all the bruises"

"The baby is growing too quickly and the baby doesn't have enough room. My baby is not purposely hurting me; it's just…there isn't enough room right now." she replies.

I walked towards Bella and hugged her. I wiped off her cheeks from where the tears had fallen as I whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry."

I'm going to kill him. It's slowly and painfully for hurting Bella. He is going to wish he had never been born when I'm done with him.

"It's okay, let's go and get something to eat." Bella said as she began to smile. She then walked out towards the hallway, descending the stairs—as I followed closely behind offering help—we finally reached the kitchen where Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper stood cooking multiple types of foods. Jasper was making some sort of pasta; Emmett was cutting up some chicken before seasoning it and throwing it in the pan to shimmer, while Rosalie was making a Caesar Salad with Breadsticks layered with four types of cheeses and a homemade marinara sauce.

Rosalie looked up noticing our presence and looked towards Bella before speaking, "Bella, honey, are you and your guest hungry? We are making a splendid meal for you this evening."

Bella looked up and shook her head then looked to me awaiting my answer.

"Yes Bells. I'm starving."

"Oh don't worry Jacob there will be enough for you and Bella. Why don't you two relax in the living room? We will come and get you when your lunch is done." says Rosalie with a slight smile.

Bella looked at me and smiled as she headed toward the living room, which was just off the kitchen. We sat down on a white couch. We remained silent for a few moments as we waited to Rosalie to come and escort us to our meal. It made me happy to see all the things these leeches do just to accompany Bells every need, even if I don't like leeches at least they are making Bella happy. Apparently her husband is too much of a coward to stand by her side. I just wish I knew more of what was going to happen with her. I don't want to watch Bella die either, but I cannot just spend the few weeks I may have left away from her! I don't understand how anyone would want to spare their time away from her when she needed them the most.

Rosalie interrupted my thoughts as she walked into the room saying, "Dinner is served Bella. Is there anything else you want or need from us?"

"No, that's fine Rose. Thank you all." Bella looked up to gaze at Rose showing her appreciation as she spoke with a faint smile appearing on her lips.

Rosalie smiled back towards Bella before speaking, "Okay, we will be in our rooms. So you guys can have at least some privacy and catch up. If you need anything just speak up. We are all more than willing to help you with anything you need."

"Thanks. I was thinking after Jake and I catch up, maybe we could all watch a movie?" Bella asks.

"I think we would all like that. Just let us know when you both are ready." Rosalie replies.

"Okay."

Bella looked up at me as she spoke, "are you ready to go eat?" I nodded my head. I got up off the couch and offered my hand for assistance if she needed. She willingly took my gesture and I gently pulled her up from the couch. We walked into the dining room to see candles set randomly along the top of the dining room table. There were two plates set directly across from one another. It reminded me of a fancy restaurant. They had laid little rose petals over the top of the table as well. I couldn't help but let the smile creep on my face. They really did love Bella if they are willing to go to all this trouble to make her enjoy her evening with me. I looked over at Bella who had a smile on her face. Her eyes seemed to light up at the sight.

She finally let out a small sigh and whispered, "They really didn't need to do all of this." I walked her to her seat and helped her get comfortable before taking my own. We started to put the a little bit of everything on our plates. I looked up to Bella once again. She spoke first, "I've really missed you Jake. I'm glad you're here to spend tonight with me." Why wouldn't I come? Oh wait, I haven't seen her since her wedding night but I was only trying to let them have some space as a newlywed and not make it any harder on my heart.

"Of course I would come see you, Bella. You are my best friend after all and I wouldn't miss seeing your smiling face." While I still have a chance because you're going to die soon. I started eating my dinner and Bella did the same. I will have to remember to thank Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett for such a great meal. This is probably one of the best meals I have had in a long time.

When we finished eating Bella started to grab the dishes and before she could I had them all gathered up and started putting dinner away so she could eat the rest later. I put the dishes in the sink.

She had snuck up behind me and said, "I'll do the dishes."

Instead of arguing with her I said, "Only on one condition."

"And what would that one condition be?"

"I will rinse and put away, because you shouldn't lift above your head. It's not good for the baby." She looked up at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"How do you know that? I didn't even know and I'm the one pregnant."

I laughed, "Well I've helped my cousins out a lot with the housework when they were pregnant."

She bit her bottom lip and started scrubbing the dishes. "Is there anything else I should know?"

I thought about her question for a few moments before I replied. "Well you shouldn't lift above your head because it can cause the umbilici cord to detach its self. You can't lift anything that weighs anymore then like 10 lbs. I think it is. Stress definitely is a bad thing for pregnant women, and also you are going to cry and be mad over the stupidest things. I think that about covers it. I know you don't like people catering to you but it's really the best thing for you and the baby."

"That's not too bad. I guess I can deal with everyone doing everything for me until I have the baby. Jake, do you want to go in the living room?"

I nodded as we started walking toward the living room. We sat down on the same white couch we had been before. She hesitated for a moment. She looked up into my eyes and gazed at me while figuring out how to word her thoughts.

"Jacob, have you imprinted on anyone?"

"No, I haven't. What makes you ask?" I know we have talked about this before.

"Well, I'm happy, and it just doesn't seem fair that you are not happy." I looked at her with confusion. "I may not have imprinted on anyone but I am still happy. I don't need to imprint on someone to be happy."

"I know but I just hoped you would find your other half, I did. Why shouldn't you?"

"I wish I knew Bells. I didn't imprint on anyone but I would have loved you with everything I had if you would have given me the chance."

"I know", She sighed, "I was scared; I was broken. I know you tried to fix me, and you did the best you could. I wanted to love you and try us but my heart wouldn't let go. I jumped off a cliff so I could see someone who said they never loved me. I knew it wasn't really him, but it was the only way I could be with him again. It was never a choice though. I love Edward now just as much as I still did then. I love you and I always will Jacob, but it was never enough. You deserve someone better than me and someone who could love you with all of their heart not just the shattered pieces. "

"We had a chance before all of that. Why wouldn't you give me a chance to love you and fix you more?"

"I couldn't. I did try to love you. Do you remember the night I jumped off the cliff when we were in my truck when you were taking me home?"

I looked up to see Bella biting her bottom lip and nodded.

"Okay. That was the night I really thought about giving us a try. I thought about the ways to kiss you or if you would even want to be with me that way. We were only supposed to be best friends. I thought about if Edward would really want me to move on and be happy with another guy. I thought about so many things that night. You made up my mind for me. When Edward called and you said Charlie was arranging a funeral. When I had to go and save Edward from the Volturi knowing the chances weren't good of me making it home again. I didn't want to leave you behind and unbroken like I was. So, I didn't try to think about us hoping you would move on and meet your other half. I didn't want you to suffer like I did."

I looked down remembering this night. I was also thinking of how badly I wanted to kiss Bella. How I wanted to love her and only her. I knew she wasn't my imprint but I still love her and would have done anything to be with her. I know she is right though. We were only supposed to be best friends. I fixed her, or I tried to fix her. I thought that just maybe she would choose me, and stay in my arms where it was safe.

"I need to tell you something." She barely managed to get the words out in a whisper.

"Okay, what do you need to tell me?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you. Do you know how we got out of their alive? We had to make a deal. I had to make a deal with the Volturi."

"What deal Bells?"

She sighed, "They were going to kill me, because Aro had seen Edward's thought about how badly he didn't want me to be changed into a monster. He refused to let me be changed, but Alice had a vision about me being changed. Aro seen the vision and decided that I could remain human and leave but only if I was to be changed. Edward and Alice both nodded. Aro asked me if I wanted to remain in Volterra and join the guard which I had refused. He also asked Edward and Alice, and they also refused. I am a liability. We will leave before the change if we have to, but I can't risk them hurting Charlie or Renee."

My mouth was gaped. I couldn't believe what she just told me. "You are going to become one of them? A leech?"

She started crying. I saw the tears escaping her eyes and roll down her cheeks as she responded.

"Yes."

I lend over and wiped the tears and pulled Bella close to me. "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect that. I should've known there was more to it about you wanting to become a leech so badly. You're so selfless", I say trying to comfort her.

"I might be selfless but I love my family and they are all I have. If I can save them from this life then I will." I looked down are her once more. She met my gaze and when she dropped her head down to fidget with the bottom of her shirt she whispered, "even if that means I won't be able to see them again. I will give up the one thing I have to protect them." I saw a tear escape once more and wiped it away.

I decided it was the best time to change the subject. "So what do you want to know about imprinting other than if I have or not?"

She looked up at me, confused. "Oh. What is it? How can everyone be okay with their daughters being imprinted on? Do they know? What about Quil and Claire? How can everyone be okay with that?"

"Bells. Imprinting is like love at first sight except a lot stronger. It's supposed to be an unbreakable bond between the two people. The only people who know are the imprints and of course you know. People don't question things, unless they are you. I'm starting to notice one thing about you Bells and that is nothing gets past you. You see and notice every little thing around you. Okay, um, like in Quil and Claire's situation; Quil will be whatever Claire needs him to be at that moment. They aren't from the start lovers. Right now he is like her big brother and best friend. He will continue to be her big brother for a while until she is old enough to want or need a lover. Quil will love her and be happy with everything she does or wants with her life. Usually in the end they end up marrying their imprints. Like for instance Sam tried to win Emily over for so long and when he did the damage she finally saw that he truly loved her no matter what and let her guard down allowing herself to be with him regardless of their situation."

"So in a way, it's like love at first sight because you automatically have that unbreakable bond? In other ways, it's not because you are willing to be whatever they want you or need you to be? Do they even get a choice if they want to be with the people who have imprinted on them?" Bella asks me

"Well, yes of course they have a choice, but usually they end up with the person who imprinted on them because of that unbreakable bond. And, yes, you are absolutely right. From what I know, it's kind of like in the end they see that you are truly meant to be together. If they want to fight it they can. The person who imprinted on them will remain whatever they want them to be. I remember hearing in one of the old stories about someone imprinting and only remained best friends with the girl because she choose not to be with him as a lover for years. When she was in her late thirties and had been divorced by her recent husband. He stepped in and helped fix her, like what I did with you Bells, and she saw that he was the one who would always be there for her. He was the one who had always been there for her. They ended up getting married and were happily married for 37 years."

"I think I understand a little bit better now." Bella said as she yawned.

"I think you should probably get some sleep."

"NO!" she shouts looking scared.

"Why not? You seem like you are tired?" She blushed and looked down at her hands.

"I don't want you to leave and I'm having nightmares," she confessed.

"Again?" I ask her.

This is worse than I thought if she is back to having nightmares. That leech is defiantly dead when or if he comes back. She nods. I know better than to press her with this subject.

"I'll stay here with you if you want, as long as…" Before I could even finish my sentence all the leeches in the house were standing in the living room.

Carlisle spoke, "Bella, if you would like your guest to stay with you we are more than willing to oblige. Whatever will make you happy my dear."

"I would like that. You can sleep upstairs in Edward's room with me. There is a bed and a black leather couch in there."

"Yes, and thank you for the wonderful dinner everyone. It was delicious. Also thanks for letting me stay with Bells." I looked over to see Bells eyes twinkle again. She looked like a little kid just waking up Christmas morning. I'm glad that I could cheer her up again. Maybe I can keep the nightmares away.

Jasper spoke, "We can watch a couple of movies once you wake up Bella."

She nodded in agreement before yawning again. Emmett walked over towards us and looked down at Bella. "Do you want to be carried or walk?" He asked.

"I can walk Em." As Bella went to stand up she lost her balance and I caught her. Emmett picked Bella up and started carrying her upstairs as I followed. We walked into the bedroom and Emmett sat Bella down on the bed and grabbed her something to wear to bed. He went over and made the couch into a bed quickly for me to sleep on. "There you are dog. " Emmett said with a smirk. He walked over to Bella and gave her a hug before saying, "goodnight sis. If you need anything, let either Rose or I know." She nodded.

When Emmett left the room I looked towards Bella and watched her for a moment. She looked exhausted. This pregnancy was taking the life right away from her with every day that passed by. I got up and started walking towards the door. "I'll wait out in the hallway while you get ready. Just tell me when you're done." I said before walking out of the door. I heard Bella say "Jake, you can come back now." I opened the door and returned into the bedroom. She had a gleam in her eyes. I walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss Bella on the forehead before telling her goodnight. I walked over to the couch and climbed under the covers. I sat there thinking of how much I was going to miss Bella if she didn't make it through this pregnancy alive. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep darkness of sleep.

A couple of hours later I was woken up by Bella screaming. I quickly look at her and realize she is having a nightmare. I rush to her side to wake her up.

"Bells, Bella, wake up it's just a dream," I say gently shaking her.

She bolts up right in bed and starts crying. I gently take her into my arms and start rocking her gently.

"It's all right. It was just a dream. Your safe," I say softly to her.

I repeat it over and over again. It takes her a couple of minutes to calm down.

"Thanks Jake," she whisperers.

"Any time Bella," I say moving to get up but she grabs my hand.

"No. Please stay with me," she begs.

I can't stand to see her like this. This is all Edward's fault; she wouldn't be having these nightmares now, if he had faced his mistakes.

"Sure," I say moving myself down to lie next to her.

It takes her a couple of minutes to get back to sleep and I quickly follow her.

I woke up the next morning to find her gone from next to me. I got up and left the room heading towards the living room trying to find Bella. Then I heard the worst noise I have ever heard in my life, which was Bella's deathly, cries and screams in agony. No wonder Edward couldn't handle to see her like this. I found where the screams were escaping from. They were in Carlisle's study. I walked into the room to find them bandaging her ribcage up. She had more bruises then yesterday. Bella had gotten bigger. She looked like she was at least seven months along now. I was brought out of my reverie when I heard Bella let out another cry of agony. I looked up at Bella; she looked frail, bitter, and beaten. I couldn't believe how badly she looked this morning compare to last night. Finally the screams dissipated.

I overheard Carlisle saying, "Bella, it's safe to say the pregnancy isn't going to last the full nine months like a normal pregnancy should. The baby is getting too big to fast. I know I said we were looking at a little over two months before you deliver, but according to my assessments we may have less then that before you have the baby."

"How much longer do you think?"

"According to my newest calculations I would assume three weeks to a month total."

"So a week or two and I'll have my baby in my arms."

"Yes, but Bella we need to discuss things later as we get closer to the delivery."

"Like what?"

"We need to discuss your options about living through the pregnancy and your chances of survival."

She sighed before speaking again, "I know. I was hoping for a little more time for this conversation. I am almost sure you all know what my decision is but we will speak of the matters later."

"When would you like to have this discussion?"

"I would like to discuss everything in a few days, no more than four days from today. I just want to have some time to think over things so I am prepared to answer all of your questions and concerns."

"Okay, I will set it up, so in four days we will have the discussion. We are going to have to invite the wolf that is now in charge of the pack to voice their concerns."

Carlisle looked up at me. I knew what he was going to ask before he even started to the question. "Jacob, can you step outside of the room with you?" I nodded and turned around to leave the room. When we reached the hallway Carlisle stopped and looked at me before speaking. "Jacob, can you get your pack leader to come over here in four days around 1 pm? We need to know of your concerns with Bella carrying this child and about the possibility of changing her if she shows any signs of not making it through the pregnancy as a human." How can I say no, of course I wouldn't say no. This concerned Bells and she needs me to do this for her, so I will. I nodded. "Jasper and Emmett will bring Bella down to the living room in just a moment, if you would like to wait down there for her. I just need to get some blood drawn to run some tests." Carlisle said.

"Okay, I'll wait downstairs for her" I say

I walked down the stairs to the living room. I sat down on the same white couch I had before, as I waited for Bella I thought about life without her. She would be better off dead then a leech wouldn't she? They are not even alive, but it's better than her buried six feet under. I would still see her, right? It would still be Bella, right? It's possible, it could still be Bella. Maybe not for a little while but eventually it would be my best friend again. I can't lose her. Not after everything we have been through together. I decided to call Sam. He picked up on the first ring.

"Jake, what is going on?" Sam says.

"Not much. I need you to meet me at the Cullen's house in four days at one in the afternoon."

"Why?" He asks.

"Carlisle asked if you would. They need to discuss a few things and apparently you and I both need to be a part of the meeting. He said that the decision will affect us and he doesn't feel right for us not to voice our concerns and come to decision about what to do together." I fidgeted with my hands waiting for a reply.

Sam hesitated for a moment. "Okay, but I'm going to have Jared and Paul with me. I may have an understanding for the Cullen's but I'm not willing to not be precautious." I smiled to his answer.

"I'll let him know. Bye Sam."

I heard, "Bye Jake," before I hung up the phone. I wasn't surprised Sam was willing to meet with Carlisle's family or that he felt like he needed Jared and Paul to come with him. 

* * *

><p>Bella's POV <p>

I was disappointed about not being able to see the baby. Carlisle thought that it was because the baby skin is too hard and the machine isn't able to penetrate through the wall enough to show us an image of the baby. I really wanted to see my baby and find out if we were having a girl or boy. I guess I'm just going to have to wait and find out. I came down over the stairs in Emmett's arms. I heard someone talking, and it was Jacob. I heard him saying bye to Sam. Why would he be on the phone with Sam? If he wants me to know he will tell me, right? Of course, Jake has never lied to me. I started thinking about what I wanted for breakfast. I really wanted pancakes, buttery, covered with syrup, mouthwatering pancakes. I spoke up to let Jasper know what I wanted—He made the best pancakes I have ever had—which he was standing right behind me.

"Hey Jasper."

"Yeah Bella?"

"I want some of your famous mouthwatering pancakes," I say with a small smile.

"I'm right on it. What would you like to drink?" he asks with a smile.

"I would like a glass of milk."

"I'll bring it into you as soon as it's done."

"Thanks Jazz."

He ran so fast down over the stairs and towards the kitchen that he was only a blur to me. Emmett took me into the living room and sat me on the white couch next to Jacob. Rosalie followed shortly behind us. They both sat on the love seat across from us. We sat in silence for a few moments before Emmett spoke.

"Who wants to watch a movie?"

"I do." Rose said.

"Sure, sure." Jake said.

I heard Jasper from the kitchen reply, "of course. I'll only be a few more minutes finishing up Bella's breakfast."

I nodded.

Emmett got up from the seat and started walking towards the bookshelf which holds all of their movies. He pulled out a movie and put it in the DVD player. It was Romeo & Juliet, which is one of my favorite movies. It was the older version. The one they made in the 1960's. I loved that movie. I remember watching it with Edward. That was when he explained to me what the Volturi were. I remembered that he understood Romeo a little better about wanting to die when he thought Juliet was dead. He had told me that humans have so many choices to commit suicide whereas he didn't. I was surprised that Emmett would choose this movie. I knew he wasn't much of a fan of it.

Jasper came over with my breakfast. He had it all arranged on a tray. I sat up to look at what he had made. Three of his delicious pancakes which had a spoonful of butter on the top—covered with maple syrup—with a piece of toast sliced in halves, and some bacon on the side. My mouth began to water. I ate all of my breakfast and finished watching the movie. I started to feel sick to my stomach. I had Rosalie rush me to the bathroom where I began to vomit. I tried several more times to eat food and had the same response. Everyone was beginning to worry about me whereas I already looked horrible with the bruises and broken bones. They were afraid I wouldn't make it to deliver the baby.

I couldn't keep anything down for two days. I felt horrible about making Jake stay and watch me like this. How can I be so selfish to ask him to stay with me? I decided to let Jake choose if he wanted to stay here with me or leave. I needed to talk to him about this and soon. Jacob was downstairs watching some television with Jasper and Emmett. I had called Rosalie up to the bedroom I was confined in. She appeared standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Yes Bella, what do you need sweetie?"

"Can you let Jacob know I'm awake and would like to see him?"

"Okay. I'll send him right up." She turned around to go back downstairs as I whispered "Thank you."

I lay back down on the bed not wanting to move. I was thinking about how to tell Jacob that he could leave without crying. I didn't want to make him feel guilty. I didn't realize he was in the bedroom until I heard him clear his throat.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Bells. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, you know. As good as I can right?" I said as I laughed.

"Sure, sure."

"Well I really wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it Bells?"

"Jake, I know you are a good friend. It would be selfish of me to ask you to watch me like this. I don't want to make you stay with me if you really don't want too."

"Do you not want me to stay Bells?" He looked so sad, like I was taking a toy away from him. I didn't want to make him feel like he _had_ to stay here with me.

"I just don't want you to stay if you really don't want too. You know I love having you here, but I just want you to do what you need to do. If you don't want to watch me go through this pregnancy then you can leave. I wouldn't feel bad about your choice. I would understand."

"Bells, umm… If I wanted to leave I already would have. I want to be with you and spend as much time with you as I can. Don't feel bad about making me feel guilty, because you're not making me feel guilty about anything. I have been staying here because you are my best friend and I want to be here for you. I promised you I would, and these leeches aren't so bad really. I have been getting along good with Emmett. Carlisle has made me feel more than welcome during my stay here. Most of all, I have enjoyed your company Bells. I have missed you."

"Okay." I sighed. I heard a knock on the door and looked over as I called for whomever it was to come in. Carlisle opened the room with Rosalie. They looked at each other before Carlisle spoke.

"Bella, I have been thinking about you not holding food down. I was thinking maybe you could try some blood maybe the baby would let you hold that down."

DRINK BLOOD? EW, that is just... GROSS.

"Drink blood, seriously?" I looked at Carlisle in disbelieve. How can he expect me to drink blood?

"I was thinking where the baby is half vampire, than the baby would possibly want blood, and that would explain why you can't hold down human food. It's worth a try to test the theory, right?"

"If it will help the baby. Okay," I say.

"I'll bring a glass up right now." Rosalie whispered in his ear so fast I couldn't catch it. He rephrased his last sentence. "Maybe a glass wouldn't be the best thing. I'll bring up a metal cup, so you won't see it. Rosalie was just stating it might make it easier for you if you didn't see it so vividly."

"Oh." That was all I could manage to say. Jacob was looking at me like I was crazy. Maybe he thought they were crazy for wanting me to drink blood. This pregnancy has been more than I would have expected to endure. I always heard about the nine months you have to prepare for a baby and here we are trying to prepare for a baby in less than a month. I wish Edward was here with me. I miss him so much. I'm starting to get scared. What happens if I don't make it through this? Will he be there to watch the baby or would he leave the baby to fend for him or herself? There were so many questions rushing through my head.

Carlisle returned with the cup. He handed it to me. I started drinking it. Surprisingly, it smelled good, and even tasted good. Oh god, what is wrong with me? I'm drinking blood for god's sake. I never once said I was normal, but this passed the "normal." What in my world has ever really been what people call normal? Vampires and werewolves are supposed to be myths, but here they are sitting with me, as my friends and family. Maybe this has all been just some weird dream, and I'm going to wake up at any time. Not likely but it could happen. Anything could happen at this point and I don't think I would be shocked anymore.

Everyone was sitting in the bedroom with me. I looked up as I finished my cup of blood which Rosalie had suggested I call it "fruit punch." They look similar and they do kind of taste similar. She is quite worried about me mentally doing this. They are all used to having to drink blood. I'm surprised they can stand watching me drink a cup of it without their throats burning.

"How can you guys do this? Watch me drink this? It's not bothering you guys, does it?"

They all said no.

Jasper spoke up "We can sit back and not want it because we have all been tempted a lot especially since you became a part of the family. We know you need the blood in order to endure the pregnancy and get at least a little bit better. We are all more concerned with you than our own thirst, so no. It doesn't really bother us. We are concentrating on you rather than our bloodlust."

"I think I understand, thanks for explain Jasper." Rosalie brought me the phone and rolled her eyes. I picked up the phone, and it was Edward. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Hello, my love."

"Hey Edward, what's going on? How is your trip going?"

"Oh not much is going on. Esme and Alice seem to think I can't be left alone." I heard him laugh. "My trip is going okay. I have had a lot of time to think about things. I miss you, love. I'll be home soon."

"Oh I love you Edward and I miss you. I wish you would come home now, but I know you need more time." As my mind raced with questions and the fact that Edward had finally called me made me start crying. The tears slid down my cheeks. I pressed my lips together in an attempt to not let Edward know how much this was hurting me.

"Bella, why are you crying?" Of course he knew I was crying.

"I just miss you and wish you were here. I feel like it's my fault our family is being separated. Jasper misses Alice even though he won't say anything." Jasper looked up at me with sympathy in his eyes before he sent me a dose of calming waves. I started to feel calm. "I'm sure Carlisle misses Esme."

I heard Edward sigh. I could almost picture him holding the bridge of his nose while he thought of what to say next. "Bella Love. It's not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have left but I needed to get away so I could figure out what we should do. I know how much you wanted to keep the baby and I understand, but I'm just so scared of losing you. I only left so I could have some time to think of everything that has and is happening to you because of things I did. When I am home nobody will just let me blame myself. I didn't think Jasper really should feel everything I did, because he still blames himself for us leaving you alone the first time."

"I know. I wish he wouldn't though. It wasn't his fault." Jasper looked up again. I'm sure he could hear the conversation.

"I have forgiven him for that even though it wasn't his fault. He is still my brother." Jasper smiled and came over to sit beside me so he could give me a hug. I smiled back at Jasper.

"Please, Edward just come home soon."

"I'll be home as soon as I can, love."

"Bye," I barely whispered.

"Goodbye love. Get some rest. I think Alice and Esme are going to come home soon. They miss you just as much as they do their husbands." I smiled as I hung up the phone.

Jake looked at me with confusion and disgust. "What did I do?" I snapped.

"You are just letting him do whatever he wants when right now he should be here. I'm sorry but that just pisses me off!" He snarled back at me.

He was right though. Edward should be here with me. We all knew I might not make it through this alive. It wasn't a big secret and I was more than willing to pay that price as long as I gave life to my child. 

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later: The Meeting.<strong>

Carlisle's POV

It was ten minutes to one in the afternoon. I had told Bella that her test results had come back fine and as far as I could tell the baby was healthy. The blood seemed to be helping so far. We were all sitting at the dining room table which we all reserved for such meetings to take place. I heard footsteps coming up the driveway. "Stay here, I'll be right back." I said to the rest of my family. Jacob followed me to meet Sam. I waited on the porch to greet Sam.

"Hello Sam, I see you brought some pack members with you. May I ask your name so I may introduce you all to our family?"

"Hello Carlisle. On my left is Jared and on my right is Paul."

"Okay, just follow me." We walked back into the dining room where I motioned for them all to take a seat. Bella was sitting at the opposite end of the table on Jasper's lap. Jacob sat on her right. Rosalie sat on her left. Emmett sat beside Rosalie. Sam sat beside Emmett. Paul sat beside Jacob. Jared sat beside Paul, while I was sitting at the end of the table. We had decided it would be best for Bella to sit on Jasper's lap in case the wolves tried to attack. I don't anticipate them too but it's just a caution for Bella's safety. They could see this pregnancy as a threat therefore attacking, and they are also young shape-shifters.

"Okay, so everyone is clear to the reason we are having this meeting right now. Bella as you can see is very pregnant. She is carrying a vampire's child and from the research I have conducted the chances of her surviving this pregnancy human are very unlikely, almost impossible. I wanted to call Sam here because I wanted him to have an opinion on the discussion on hand. Bella now we should discuss the facts I do know and your options now. Then we will discuss the wolves concern due to this and try to come to an agreement if there is one."

Everyone nodded. "From what I can tell the womb is protected by an extremely thick and dense wall. This makes it hard to see how the child is progression while during pregnancy. The child is growing at an amazing speed, whereas a normal pregnancy is nine months long and this one is going to narrow that down to about one month, and that's only if we are lucky. Bella as of today is about three weeks pregnant. She has about a week left before she will deliver the child and if we are unable to change her into a vampire she will most definitely die. The baby will tear its way out of her stomach. I can try to prevent this as much as possible by making sure she has morphine on hand when it's time for her to go into labor and cutting her stomach open much like a cesarean section. She may have a small chance of surviving as a human if we can maintain the blood lost and proceed with this plan in a timely fashion. Bella, your options are you can try to live through the delivery as a human and very likely die, or be changed into a vampire the moment you deliver as to protect and enhance your chances of transforming before too much blood is lost."

After they had a chance to absorb my findings and news about the limited options I then continued to let the wolves have their turn in the discussion. "Sam, are there any concerns about this pregnancy or the child itself you are worried about?"

"Yes we have a few concerns. What are you willing to do if the child is uncontrollable?"

As I began to speak. "Wel-" Bella interrupted, "we would pack everything up and leave. I am not destroying my child for you Sam Uley or anyone else for that matter. I will simply leave and not return to Forks if that was too happen."

"How do you plan to control the child?"

I spoke up to answer this question. "We have already started the child out on animal blood. If the child has never tasted human blood than I believe they are less likely to attack a human. Most vampires have a hard time controlling their bloodlust because they have already tasted human blood. We decided it would be best to start from our strict animal blood diet only to help ensure the child will only drink blood from an animal rather than a human."

"How do you plan to change Bella if she chooses to be changed without breaking the treaty?"

"I have a syringe already filled with venom so none of my family members have to endure changing her through a bite and risk killing her. It's the safest way to proceed with the change to ensure she lives through it. The only way we would break the treaty is if we "bite" a human, correct?"

Sam and Jacob looked towards each other. Sam spoke up. "You have found a loop-hole I see, but I can speak for all of us to say we would rather have Bella changed rather than no Bella at all. We give you permission to change Bella after she delivers the child." I nodded. "We should take a vote to see who wants Bella to be changed?" I went down the row to my right;

"Yes," said Sam.

"Yes," said Rosalie.

"Of course little sister," said Emmett.

"It will be nice if I don't want to_ kill_ you all the time," said Jasper.

"Sure, Sure," said Jacob.

"As long as she don't hurt anyone, it would be nice to have Bella around a little while longer," said Paul.

"How can I say no, this girl runs with vampires she might as well be one," said Jared.

He looked at Bella as he spoke. "Plus now when you hit Paul it might do some damage in that thick head of his!" Everyone in the room started laughing.

Sam looked at Bella and spoke directly to her. "Bella, please when you are ready after you have the child can you let me and Emily know. I would really like to meet your newest addition to the family."

Bella blushed before replying. "Of course, Sam, thank you for understanding my situation and still wanting to remain friends." We began to say our goodbyes and farewells as all of the wolves except Jacob left our home. I was quite pleased with the outcome. I'm glad Sam and Jacob agreed this would not come between our treaty and that we will remain allies. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong>Please, read & review so I know if it's worth bothering to continue!_

I am enjoying writing this story, but I would like to know what my readers think of it.

_**Feel free to criticize, comment, tell me what you would like to happen in the story. I'm more than willing to try and put your ideas into the story as well.**_

ONCE AGAIN; THANK YOU FOR READING. (:


	5. Decisions

**Disclaimer:**_ No copyright infringement intended__**. **__I don't own Twilight, SM does. [:_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five – Decisions:<strong>

_Esme's POV_

I was standing in the living room with Alice. She knows how badly I want to return home to Carlisle and that I have been feeling torn. I don't want my son to do anything reckless, but I also don't like feeling this far away from my mate. She is feeling the same way. How can Edward stand to be away from Bella? If he loves her as much as he says he does this would have to be killing him by now, right? I was broken out of my reverie by my phone. My phone had started ringing and I looked down to see it was Carlisle I quickly answered it, rushing through my words.

"Hello Carlisle. How is everything? Is Bella okay? What is going on? Is something broken? I swear if those kids were messing around and broke any of my antiques I'll set them ablaze myself! Is the baby okay? Carlisle, answer me!"

"Esme dear, I would answer you if you would take a chance to stop asking questions, so I am able to answer you," I heard him start laughing.

I took a breath waiting for his answers, "everything is okay my dear. We have talked to the wolves and they have agreed to allow us to change Bella but we cannot bite her. I told Sam that I had a syringe full of venom so biting her wasn't necessary. He had mentioned it was a loophole to the treaty. We only plan to change Bella if she cannot survive delivering the baby as a human. I would rather have her transformed than have her die."

"I agree."

"My dear, nothing is broken. The house is still intact. Actually the children have been wonderful with Bella. They have been working together cooking dinners for her. She did break another rib a few days ago. She is okay though. I can't tell if the baby is okay."

"What do you mean—you can't tell—about the baby being okay?" I asked worriedly.

"What I mean is we can't get a photo of the baby using the ultrasound machine. The womb is too thick and dense to produce an image. I'm not able to see how far along she is to estimate a due date so I have had to measure her stomach to have an idea of how far along she is. What I have discovered is we will be lucky if she makes it a month total before delivering. We have decided to do a cesarean on Bella when it comes time to deliver the baby because from the research I have gathered hybrids tend to eat their way out of their mother's stomach. It would be our best option in order to preserve her life as a human, but not a guarantee," I heard him sigh.

"That's good. It's better than no chance of her survival at all. Is there something else you are worried about?"

"I think Edward, Alice, and you should come home. Bella had to start drinking blood because the baby wouldn't allow for her to eat human food without vomiting. It does seem to be helping. She has gained some of her strength back. She looks better and seems to be holding it down well. I'm just worried about her going through this and Edward not being by her side. If he's not there when she is transformed I don't know if she'll be controllable. She did tell the wolves if she and the child can't be controlled they will leave Forks and never return." I could hear the worry in his voice as he spoke.

"Should I tell Edward?" I ask.

"If you think he will be willing to listen. It is your call if you think it's best for him to know about these circumstances," he replies.

"I think it may help things. He might want to come home sooner."

"Do what you must my dear. I love you, but I must go for now. Please call me later?"

"I will, and I love you too. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I heard as I hung up the phone. How can I tell Edward that the one thing he never wanted Bella to go through was inevitable? I heard someone walking in through the door and quickly changed my thoughts towards my favorite song that Edward had composed for me so long ago. I turned around to see Edward standing in the hallway.

"Hey. Can I speak with both you and Alice?" Edward asked.

"Of course my dear, what is troubling you?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"Yes dear brother." Alice replied in her usual cheerful mood and with a smile on her face.

"I want to go hunting and when I return I would like to go home." Edward seemed distant as he spoke.

"I thought you wanted time to figure things out? I haven't seen a vision of us going home so you haven't decided if that's what you plan to do." Alice spoke as matter-of-factly.

I looked up at Edward trying to read his expressionless face. He did not drop his façade which made me nervous. What is it my son is trying to hide from us? Does he not want to be with Bella?

"Esme, I do want to be with Bella. I'm just scared and I'm feeling guilty. She wouldn't be going through all of this if it wasn't for her meeting me. This is my entire fault and nobody is going to tell me differently. I'm not hiding anything from you guys. I have just been debating all of my options. That is why I would like to go hunting alone today so I have a few more hours before I have to decide if I am ready to face Bella and tell her that once again I am sorry for hurting her because I am nothing but a coward. I ran away from her when she needed me the most, but what could I do?" His façade flickered for a moment and I saw guilt, despair, and sadness.

"Well like I have said before running away from your problems won't make them better. She needs you, but you are too scared to back to her. That shows how much you really love her, doesn't it?" Alice said angrily.

"Alice, you should know better than anyone the reason I am here not with Bella. I am here because I need time to think of things. That was the whole point of this trip." Edward snarled back.

I intervened in the argument before it escalated, "children enough. Alice, Edward is doing what he thinks is best for now. Edward, Alice is only pointing out that neither of us, is handling being away from our mates, but you don't even seem to be phased that you haven't seen Bella in two weeks."

"I know. I just have been upset and I keep blaming myself," Edward says.

"Okay, enjoy your hunt but please do hurry back. I would love to go home today, but I am willing to stay here with you whereas I want to make sure you are okay with everything."

"I am going to be okay."

"Edward there is something I should discuss with you, but I don't know if that is something you should hear right now." I looked towards the window trying to reassure myself its best for him to know.

"What is it? Is Bella okay?" Edward asks beginning to panic.

"Bella is okay. Carlisle called me and said I should have this conversation in person. He doesn't give her high chances of surviving the pregnancy as a human."

"She's going to die."

"No she won't die, but it's a good thing Carlisle spoke with the wolves and they also think it's the best for Bella to be changed rather than letting her die. Bella has made her final decision that if she needs to be changed in order to survive the delivery than that is the chance she is willing to take."

Edward didn't speak as I waited for him to say something, anything. He looked up at me before speaking, "Alice why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I have told you? I thought you would like it better if you heard it from Bella. I saw her telling you and things working out okay, until Esme had decided to tell you before Bella had the chance. I was only trying to do what I saw was the best scenario," Alice said pleading for Edward's understanding.

"Please, why don't we go home? You really should talk to Bella," I spoke up.

"No. I'm leaving to go hunt," Edward spoke coldly. I watched him walk out the door, wishing he would be okay. I kept telling myself he just needs time.

_Rosalie's POV_

The days have passed by so quickly. I am still in shock that Carlisle really doesn't believe Bella can make it through this pregnancy alive. The one thing I ever wanted is going to be the one thing that kills her. I feel like maybe in some shape or form this is my fault, but how can it be my fault? All I had told Bella was that I wouldn't have chosen this life if I would have been given the choice. I wanted a child as badly as a human, and even more so now that I am not able to conceive a child. I understand why she wanted to keep the baby. I understand better than anyone else in this house. The one thing that doesn't make sense is why did Edward have to leave? What if he comes back and it's too late? What if she doesn't make it through this?

I stood by and protected her when everyone else wanted her to abort the child. I didn't do this because I thought she would die. I did this because I knew how she felt. She wanted to keep her child even if it meant the cost of her own life. I don't want Bella's baby. I want my own. I love Bella and I hope everything turns out okay because I don't think I could ever forgive myself for protecting her. I truly think of Bella as a sister. She is my sister. I am going to be an aunt.

How could she have known these were going to be her choices? Maybe that's why Edward left because she knew the consequences and knew she might die, but was still willing to carry and deliver the child. I just hope she makes it through this okay. She deserves to live her life whether it is as a human or vampire. I just want my sister to be okay. I want her to be able to watch her son or daughter grow up.

I was broken out of my reverie when Carlisle called for Jasper, Emmett, and me to meet him in his study too low for Bella to hear him. I got up off the bed in my room and walked to Carlisle's study. We all lined up like children at camp waiting for roll call. Carlisle looked at each one of us before he spoke.

"I'm sorry that this is happening but next week I'm going to be working five nights in the row at the hospital. I need to know if you all will be able to handle things here if Bella does end up delivery while I am at work, so if you can't right now is the time to tell me."

Emmett spoke, "I'll be fine that is my little sister. I am able to control myself enough to do what needs to be done." He said as seriously as he could manage.

"I don't know if I will be able too. Carlisle I look at Bella as my sister also, but I don't think I have enough self-control to be able to contain myself from everyone's thirst including my own. I am willing to stay downstairs and help with the babies. I would like someone to stay with me just in case though. I don't plan to attack them I just want to be cautious," said Jasper.

"I agree with Emmett. I am more than willing to help Bella deliver the child. Is there anything else that you would like us to do with Bella before transforming her?" I replied.

"Actually Rosalie I would like to give her morphine before she delivers to help with the pain. I only planned to transform her if her heart started to falter or she wasn't going to survive as a human. Can you make sure that she will only be changed if necessary?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I can. I also think before you leave for the hospital each day we should all go and hunt. It will also help with all of our thirst if we were to hunt before Bella delivers." I stated.

"I think that is a great idea. What do you both think?" He said speaking to Emmett and Jasper who both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well that will be all then." With that we all began to depart the study and head downstairs to check on Bella and Jacob.

I am so glad Jacob is here for Bella. Her screams at night are horrible. I wonder what she is dreaming about. I shouldn't say dreaming more like having nightmares. She is terrified when she wakes up in the night. I'm just so glad she has someone other than us to comfort her. Someone she trusts with her life. When I found out she was hanging out with young werewolves I was shocked and furious. I remember the day I found out so clearly. I wouldn't show anyone that I really cared but I couldn't help think the girl had a death wish of some sort. No matter where she was she managed to find the supernatural.

I really hope Jasper can control his thirst. I know we stopped him before from attacking Bella, but there is only going to be Emmett and myself. Last time there was the whole family and we still had a hard time with him. What if he hurts the baby? I really am worried about everything I guess. Bella is a part of this family. I just don't want to see anything bad happen because of something we caused. Jasper does seem to be under control. I just hope everything turns out to be good. Bella needs to make it through this. She just has too.

_Edward's POV_

As I ran full speed to nowhere in particular, my thoughts were running rapidly. I ran until I came across a bear, and quickly drained the animal to quench my thirst. I kept running. I was trying to run away from my fears, impossible as it is. Every single thought I had lead back to Denali.

I couldn't help thinking about Tanya—knowing she is one of the only people I can be honest with—can rely on not to judge me for what I am or what I may be doing to Bella.

I should be thinking about Bella, my love, my life, but all my thoughts keep going back to that same strawberry blonde girl. I didn't realize where I was running too until I saw the airport. Automatically, I made my decision to go to Denali, to Tanya. Alice wouldn't have a vision until after I got onto the plane whereas it was a split-second decision.

I have debated all morning about whether or not I should go to Denali. I know I probably shouldn't go. I know Bella would be devastated if she knew I came here, but Tanya is regardless still my best friend. She is the only friend I have ever really had other than my family and, Bella, of course. I don't have anyone else to talk to. Bella is going to die because of my selfishness. I don't care if she hates me now. She should hate me. I hate myself. How could she ever love someone who was a soulless monster such as me? Still I can't help but think about Bella's reaction when she finds out I left to confide with none the less, Tanya, the girl who is madly in love with me. Bella knows of Tanya's feelings for me. Of course Rosalie had told her during one of their talks. Why Rosalie would feel the need to tell Bella, is beyond me. How can I explain to Bella that I ran away from her to see Tanya? I can't even explain it to myself. I just know this is where I need to be. Anytime I need to leave home and think I always end up in Alaska.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Edward. I need to know something? I don't really like to ask but do you care about Tanya more than you let on?" says Bella, looking into my eyes which showed hurt and guilt._

"_Of course not love. Tanya has never been more than a friend. She had some small infatuation with me years ago, but that has all but faded since she met you."_

"_She didn't seem like she liked me? Did I do something wrong" She looked upset, confused._

"_No, you did nothing wrong. She will come around. Rosalie and Tanya are alike. They are both shallow. I don't think Tanya ever thought she would seem me happy with anyone else. It just surprised her with you being a human."_

_Comprehension was written all over her face. I gave her a reassuring smile before I kissed her forehead._

I'm sitting on a plane heading for Denali, Alaska. I am surrounded by people, so I have to keep up the human charade. The hills and treetops look exactly the same the last time I was here. I watched at the sunset and people begin to pull their shades down to go to sleep. I kept my eyes out the window watching as we flew over the earth below us. It was quite beautiful to look at. I laid my head back and closed my eyes to keep up my charade as I waited to finally land in my safe haven.

The plane began to lower some time later. I didn't really pay attention to how long it took to fly from Portland, Oregon to Denali, Alaska. Time had no meaning to me, so there was no need to keep track of it. I hadn't brought anything with me, so I walked out of the airport to get a cab. I got into the taxi and told the driver where I needed to go as I threw money at him. He looked shocked at how much money I handed to him. I just flashed a smile to show my appreciation. When we finally reached the Denali's house my mind was filled with all of their voices.

My phone keeps repeatedly going off. I know who it is and I'm not in the mood to talk to her. I turn my phone off, so I could get some peace and quiet. I quickly reach the Denali house and knock on the door. Eleazar opens the door looking at me with great surprise.

"What are you doing here Edward? Aren't you meant to be with your lovely wife Bella," Eleazar asks me

"That's a long story Eleazar and I'm not ready to talk about it. I just need to get away for a while," I reply.

"Ok," he says while looking very confused and concerned. I follow him in.

"Oh Edward how is that beautiful wife of yours?" asks Carmen coming over to give me a hug.

"She is fine, just fine," I lie. Their thoughts lead me under the assumption that they believe my story.

"Hello Edward. How are you?" Kate asks kissing me on the cheek.

"I'm great," I say with a forced smile. Another lie, you are really collecting the lies today Edward. I think to myself.

"Hey Edward," Irina says coming over to greet me with a smile. I can tell by her thoughts that she is finally over Laurent. She has finally realized that he wasn't her true mate.

"I'm sorry about my behavior lately. It was wrong of me. I realize that Laurent was just using me to get information on your family—our family—and I am really sorry for that," Irina apologies

"It's alright. You're forgiven," I say with another fake smile and give her a hug.

"We'll it is good to see you Eddie," Tanya says smiling at me.

"It's good to see you too Tanya," I reply

"How's the wife?" Tanya asks me.

I try not to wince when I reply, "She is fine"

She gives me a look then says, "Come for a walk with me"

"Sure," I reply.

I really need to get out of here. If one more person asks how Bella is I will break down. I quickly follow Tanya out into the forest.

We finally walked far enough away from the house that there would be no eavesdroppers. We easily took down a bull caribou and drained them. It was something different than the usual deer back in forks. Once we finished quenching our thirst we continued walking until we came to an opening in the forest that opened up in front of a beautiful lake which overlooked a mountain that still had a blanket of snow covering the top. All the times I had been in Denali this was the first time I had ever seen this few. The sun was setting, and there was a mix between pink and blues. The colors shimmered—actually more like danced—across the reflection off the water. The sky was a light pink fading towards nightfall.

"Edward, I was just wondering…" Tanya hesitated.

I looked up to show I was listening before asking, "So what is it?"

"So what brings you so far away from home?" She looked up and gazed into my eyes. It was like time had stopped for that moment.

"Everything Tanya and I caused the biggest part of it. I just needed to get away from my family for a while.

"So you come all the way back here?" Tanya said as she smiled.

"Yes, I came all the way back here. I needed to be around someone that won't judge me or expect me to be perfect, and you are the only person who I can always count on for that." I said as I gazed into Tanya's topaz eyes.

"Let me guess; you are second guessing choosing the weak human over me?"

"Bella's only problem is she knows me. I have caused her so much pain that I prefer we don't talk about it." I growled at Tanya. I can't even think of _Bella_ without being in agony, because there is no logic that I left her this time to make things better, to save her. I left her because I was scared or that's how everyone else sees it.

"Sorry I brought it up." She said as she looked down towards the ground.

"It's okay Tanya. It's just a touchy subject. I just need a distraction. What is there to do for fun up here?"

"Well I can show you the things I like to do for **fun** rather than explaining." She said with a shy smile.

"Like what?" I tempted.

"Like, I can be your distraction. I can show you things that your human could never be capable of doing with you." She whispered as she kissed my collarbone up to my ear.

She leaned in to kiss me and I returned the affection. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she intertwined her fingers into my bronze hair. We fell backwards and landed on the grass below us. I stared up into Tanya's eyes as she was unbuttoning my shirt as I laid there with lust and desire coursing throughout my entire body.

**2 Hours Later**

As I was putting my shirt back on I couldn't help but think about Bella and the biggest mistake—which was coming to Denali—I had ever made in my whole life. How could I hurt her like that? How could I betray her without a second thought? Maybe Esme was right when she was thinking that I don't really love Bella, and that is why I ran away when things got tough. I love Bella, and I always have. That couldn't change overnight, could it? I was broken away from my thoughts when my phone started vibrating in my pants pocket. I looked down to see who was calling. The caller ID read Alice Cullen. I sighed before answering the phone.

I flipped the cover of my phone up and placed it to my ear to hear a very furious Alice on the other line.

"Hi Alice," I said.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, what is wrong with you? Why would you do that to Bella when she needs you now more than ever! How could you? Do you even know what this will do to her? That's right, you don't. I'm the one who can see the future not you. This is not going to be good! You have ruined everything. I don't see any time in the distant future that Bella is going to forgive you, but I do see her _not_ wearing her wedding ring Edward! How could you be so stupid?" She said with as much venom in the words as she could muster up.

I wasn't surprised to have Alice saying these things to me. It was true. How could I honestly do that to Bella and not even flinch.

"Alice, honestly I wish I could answer your questions and give you a logical explanation but I can't. I don't understand how I let this happen. I should have been stronger but it was a moment of weakness. That doesn't change the fact that Bella probably will never forgive me. Who am I any ways to tell her she should forgive me? She has every right in the world to hate me and I can't forgive myself for everything I have done to her, even if she somehow finds it in her heart to forgive me."

"All I know is Bella doesn't have much time left and you are wasting your last moments with Bella to have some rendezvous with Tanya. That is low. Bella isn't doing well, and if you want to make things right. I suggest you come home, or stay there and wallow in your self-pity." She said before she hung up. She didn't even give me a chance to reply, even though I was at a loss of words.

I sat there trying to wrap my head around everything Alice had said on the phone. I starred at Tanya with disgust as she continued to go over every detail of our afternoon in her thoughts. It repulsed me. How could I be so vicious to do this to Bella?

"Edward, what's going on dear?" Tanya said.

"I need to go back, but I don't know if it will even help anymore." I said with sorrow in my voice.

"Why don't you take a few days to rest and think about all of your options." _Like for example, ME. You and I could be together just like it was supposed to be. _Tanya continued her unspoken thought.

"I don't want to be with you Tanya, but I do want to take up your offer of staying for a while longer. I am sorry for what happened, but what we did was a complete mistake."

Tanya rolled her eyes before she spoke through her thoughts, _it only became a mistake once you remembered Bella—an insignificant human—that you decided to marry. What can she really offer you? Nothing, not like I can. _

"It became a mistake from the moment it happened Tanya. She is my wife and I don't care if you like her or not! She is the only one who is willing to understand me without an ulterior motive, such as you." I snarled back at her.

I got up and took off for the forest. I needed to be completely alone. Tanya didn't help anything. The only thing she did was help complicate my already complicated life. I ran as fast as I could throughout the trees while processing my thoughts. I didn't intend to lead Tanya on. I meant to be form and tell her how I truly felt about our relationship. How I only saw Tanya as nothing but a friend, and one of my best friends at that.

The guilt is so consuming. I can't face Bella. I can't face her until I know that I am going to stand beside her completely like I should've from the beginning. Will it matter if I go back or as Alice already told her of my betrayal? There are so many things that I need to fix, but I don't know how to fix them. I don't think anything I do at this point will make this better. What have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _What does everyone think about this chapter?_

Thank you Dragons-Twilight1992. She was a huge help for this chapter! [:


	6. The Truth Unfolds

**Disclaimer:**_ No copyright infringement intended__**. **__I don't own Twilight, SM does. [:_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six—The Truth Unfolds:<strong>

_Alice's POV_

I can't believe Edward would really do that to his own family. Why would he decide to go to Denali? I warned him that something bad was going to happen if he went to Denali in the state he is in right now! I had seen him leaving for Denali in the middle of his 'hunt'.

Esme and I decided it would be best to return home. Once we returned home I had a vision of Edward and Tanya. I didn't like what I saw, and after I called Edward I decided I needed to speak with Esme; maybe he planned this so that I wouldn't know he intended to go to Denali against my wishes. I knew he would do something stupid, but I never thought he would betray Bella by cheating on her. Bella needed us more than ever. She would need friends and HER family to get through. Every time I look into the future wanting to tell Bella about Edward's betrayal the visions are horrible. I can't face them. I can't stand the thought of losing Bella again. She is my best friend and I will do whatever it takes to make sure she is okay.

I was so excited when I saw a vision of Esme deciding to renovate one of the old cottages not too far away from the house for Bella. I have been debating on what I should do if I should tell Bella about Edward or not. Either outcome is just as bad. She ends up finding out and is completely devastated. I also see Tanya showing up for reasons unknown. I can't seem to see the outcome of the situation. I assume it is because either the wolves or Bella's child are present. Carlisle believes the reason I can't see the child is because I was never a hybrid and I can't see the wolves because I have never been a werewolf.

What a mess Edward has decided to "bless" us with. How could he do that to Bella? Betray her trust just so easily. It makes my stomach turn, almost like nauseas. I could kill him. I have seen Emmett and Jasper attacking him when he gets home. I also see Rose having a go at him. Then the vision goes blank. So Jacob must attack him, I can't say I blame him. Edward has hurt his best friend twice. When Edward comes home he is a dead boy.

There was a knock on the door. I looked up before speaking, "come in." I watched Esme walk into my bedroom. She walked over to the bed.

"Alice, would you like to go hunting with me?"

I already knew she didn't want to go hunting. "Of course," I replied.

We ran out of my room, down over the stairs at vampire speed. When we reached the door Jasper was standing in front of us. He gazed into my eyes.

"I just wanted to say I love you Alice. I hope you and Esme have fun. She seems to be delighted that you are going."

"I love you too Jazzy. I'll be back later."

"Bye Alice" I heard as we took off out the door and ran towards the woods. Esme slowed to a walk as we approached the cottage.

"Alice, would you want to help me renovate something for Bella. I would like all of us to do it for her. She is going to need a place to call home, don't you agree? Especially if what you tell me is true about Edward."

"I would love to help Esme! I agree with you and I'm sure she will love it."

"Good, well lets go." We turned around the corner and I saw Esme had already started working on her renovations.

"It is perfect. I am sure Bella would love it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I replied as her eyes lit up.

"What do you want to do first Esme?"

"Well I'll need to start some blue prints because the roof needs to be redone. We will need to add two additional bedrooms and set up the nurseries. The floors seem to be okay but I would like to redo them. Basically we are going to redo the whole cottage, sound good?"

"Okay. It's always good to me." I spoke with sincerity in each word.

"I need to ask you something Esme, do you think I should tell Bella?"

"If you don't she will think you were trying to hide it from her." She spoke with sadness in her eyes. I knew she didn't want Bella to know but what choice do we really have?

"I'll call the others and tell them what I need and to come directly here afterwards. I want it to be a surprise birthday present for Bella."

_**Several Hours Later**_

Rosalie, Esme, and I decided to work on the garden and getting the porch into shape to match the cottage while Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle worked on the roofing and floors. We decided to stick them with the wood work. They finally had finished. We had told Jacob he would be better help to stay at the house and keep Bella entertained.

All of us girls decided to start decorating the nursery. Rosalie and I decided it would be easier to decorate a boy's nursery in one room and a girl's in the other. It would be easier than redecorating after Bella has the baby.

For the boys nursery we decided to go with green and brown. The walls were striped largely between brown and green on the top half of the wall. The strips were about ten inches in width to the next color. The brown was a solid brown whereas the green is a darker shade. They complimented each other perfectly. The bottom half of the wall was a solid brown. The border in the middle of the wall was a simple yet elegant white line circling around the entire room. It was beautiful.

We got a white lamp and decided to paint it to match our theme of a boy's room. We sat the lamp on top of the bookshelf next to the CD player. The bookshelf was made of cherry wood, and contained a white teddy bear with a bow around its neck which was brown and green, story books, and a few CD's that played lullabies. They claimed to soothe the child while falling asleep.

The base was the same color green as on the walls with a brown lampshade. We decorated small brown stripes along the bottom of the lamp. We built the dressers into the walk-in closets giving the child more room to use their bedroom. The walk-in closets were cherry wood also in both rooms. The floor was covered by a striped green and brown carpet that I had designed myself. We had bought multiple toys that played music—some that even glowed— and talked, which all ranged from birth to two years old.

The crib we chose to use for both rooms was an AFG Athena Allie 3 in 1 Convertible Crib in Cherry with a changing table to match the cherry wood. The crib set I had gotten for the boy's room was a striped brown and green comforter and simple green sheets. The dust ruffle was striped brown and green as well. It was absolutely perfect.

For the girl's room we decided on the colors of pink and brown. We did the same thing with the girl's room except with pink and brown rather than green and brown. We had gathered up paintings of multiple places we had traveled too and divided them for each room. They both had three pictures in frames hanging on the walls. Each room also had a glider in the corner of the rooms so that Bella could rock the children if needed.

"It's perfect. I can't believe we finished it."

"Now it's time to do the rest of the house."

"Esme we have done a lot." We all began to whine because we have worked on the cottage for three days straight. The garden looked great, the porch was done, and everything else was complete except the decorating factor.

"Yes we have, we only have to decorate the kitchen and living as well as Bella's room."

I heard Emmett say, "The bathroom is done. We painted it topaz. The sink, bathtub, and toilet are all white. Come check it out."

Who would have known what these boys were capable of doing. We met them in the bathroom. The countertop was granite; the topaz was bordered around with white. It was beautiful. They decided on a white theme with the walls topaz. It was simple. I just knew Bella would love this.

Jasper then called our attention, "come here everyone." We started walking down the hallway which was already finished with natural tones on the walls and wooden floors.

We all rushed into the kitchen to see what Jasper needed. He had already finished the kitchen. It was beautiful. The kitchen had half cut wooden logs the whole way around the bottom half of the walls, and the top half was the color of the sand. The appliances were all stainless steel; A fridge, double-sided sink, stove, dishwasher, and microwave. He had even put an island in the center to place all the pots and pans when not in use. There were cabinets that wrapped around from corner to corner. They matched the wooden logs perfectly. He looked up waiting for us to judge his work it was beautiful. The island separated the kitchen and dining room.

"What made you decide to do a sand color on the top half?"

"Well Bella really seemed to enjoy Isle Esme and it was all she could talk about was the color of the sand so I decided to give her a little piece of the beach so she will always remember." I was awed by my husband's understanding of Bella's needs.

"It's beautiful Jazzy."

Carlisle was the last one to tell us to come here. We went to check out if he needed help with anything and the progress he had made. We walked into the living room which was breathtaking. It was an exact replica of the living room in Isle Esme. The furniture was the same white color. The only thing that was different from Isle Esme and here was the rocking chair. It was engraved. It said "Bella Marie Cullen" The smaller font said a quote, "while we try to teach our children all about life, our children teach us what life is all about." Carlisle had also placed a few of Bella's favorite paintings from his study in the living room on the walls.

All of us decided to go work on Bella's room together. I designed her walk-in closet, and included her old wardrobe plus an entire new wardrobe. The entrance to the walk-in closet was French Doors. Esme bought an exact replica of the bed she had in the white room at Isle Esme. She had a purple bed set. The comforter was lavender purple with dark blue stripes; the sheets were a dark purple to match the walls and pillow cases to match the theme of the room. Rosalie decided to get some of her photos of her family framed and hung onto the wall. Jasper painted Bella's bedroom a lavender purple with dark blue strips on the top half of the wall. The bottom half of the wall was a dark purple with a white elegant border circling the room.

We also put a bed stand on each side of the bed which was a cherry wood. Carlisle and Emmett suggested building a bookshelf, also of cherry wood. We placed a new computer on the cherry wood computer desk with a leather white chair. We hung up the flat-screen television on the television stand. We placed the DVD/VHS players on the top shelf of the television stand, and the second shelf was for all of Bella's movies and DVD's. It looked wonderful. I was sure she would love it.

I was glad that Bella could count on Jacob. It didn't surprise me that Leah and Seth decided to tag along with him every time he came over. Seth loved coming over to our house. Leah was the exact opposite, but she refused to let Seth come alone or with just Jacob. I could understand. She loved her brother and he was the only thing that she has other than her mother. He is the only person who doesn't hate her.

We decided to go back to the house. We walked in and Esme offered to cook something for Bella. Bella shook her head and continued talking to Jacob. Carlisle came down from his study to kiss Esme before he left for work. He was working three more nights this week. He has already worked two nights. He expected Bella to deliver any day now. I couldn't look into the future and see exactly when whereas I can't see the child she is carrying. I'll just have to wait like everyone else.

_Bella's POV_

The whole family had left today giving me and Jacob some time to hang out, just the two of us. Jacob leaned down by my stomach.

"I can hear the heartbeat." He said with a smile.

"You can?"

"Yes, faintly though," he spoke as he tried to concentrate. "What do you plan on naming the baby?" He asked.

"I was thinking Renesmee Carlie for a girl after her grandparents and Edward Jacob for a boy after the two people who have always been there for me." I said as I blushed.

Jacob leaned over and hugged me, as he spoke. "I would be honored for you to name your child after me."

"I'll probably call him EJ for short though, plus it would be less confusing." I said.

"Those are perfect names." He said as he grinned.

I felt amazed by the idea of someone capable of hearing the heartbeat of my unborn child. I was glad that Jacob liked the idea of me naming my baby after him and Edward.

I enjoyed my time with Jacob. Jacob has been here for me whenever I wake up crying. I want to tell him what is causing me to be so upset, but I don't know what he'll think of it. I can't let anyone think that my baby is going to be dangerous because he's not. That is just the idea of vampires that is causing me to have these dreams.

I kept having these nightmares of a little brunette haired boy with emerald eyes and I am protecting him from the ones in black cloaks; they are called the Volturi. I don't understand why I am protecting this little boy. I see all these familiar faces in a pile of contorted bodies. My father, mother, friends—Angela, Ben, Jacob, Jessica, Mike—I can't figure out what is happening but I feel this strange instinct to protect this child. I crouch in a defensive position and look at the Volturi members. I spot Jane and I smile before I pounce on her. I always wake up at this moment.

Carlisle said my pregnancy was progressing nicely. How you can say "pregnancy progressing nicely" when I am only a month along and due any day now is rather bizarre. I don't understand how it is progressing nicely at this point. He has to work tonight and I am kind of worried that I'll go into labor while everyone is gone. They have been reassuring me all week that they aren't leaving me alone. I don't like feeling like I am keeping everyone from their own lives. I hate feeling like I am destroying everything they have built here. I am tearing their family apart over an event that should be overwhelming with joy if nothing else.

Carlisle has left for work. Esme, Alice, and Jasper decided to go for a hunt. Jacob offered to stay with me so Rosalie and Emmett could go hunt as well so nothing goes wrong. Jacob was still worried about their self-control around me. I am so glad he decided to stay with me. I loved having Jacob around. He is and always will be my safe harbor.

All of a sudden I felt a cramping feeling and intense pain following almost directly afterwards. I told Jacob I needed him to carry me up to Carlisle's study. He picked me up carefully. He ran up the stairs and once we reached the study he laid me down on the hospital bed. I told him to call Esme and Rosalie. He did as I asked of him.

_Edward's POV_

I was outside pacing around the trees trying to clear my head from everything. I wanted to be there for Bella. I know how much she needed me and here I am wasting every minute of it. Alice was right as usual. I just wished I would have listened sooner. I heard my phone ring and I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Alice. I answered the phone.

"Hello Dear Sister." I said

"I don't care if you are in your own self-pity. Jacob just called me and Bella is in labor. You need to come home NOW!"

"She's in labor? Who is with her?"

"It's only Jacob. We all decided to go hunt and Carlisle is working. Everyone is on their way back but I can't see if we are going to make it in time. Please hurry home. She needs you." Alice responded before hanging up on me.

I sat there for a few moments listening to a dial tone. I went back to the Denali's house. I walked up the porch and was met by Kate. She opened the door for me.

"Kate, I don't know what to do."

"I think you should go back. Why don't you and I take a day to go for a hunt? You are going to need your energy to run from here to Forks." She replied with sincerity.

"Okay. When do you wish to leave for our hunt?"

"I have to finish up a few things in my room. It should only take me a few moments."

"I'll wait here for you then," I replied as I started towards the couch.

A few moments later she returned and we started out on our hunt. Kate was quiet. I could tell by her thoughts she had a lot she wanted to say to me but couldn't decide when to say it or if she should.

_I know you can hear me. Why did you do that to Bella if you say you love her? I wonder if she is really your 'true mate' or not. I can't imagine being able to sleep with someone else if I was truly in love with one person. _

I sighed as I listened to Kate's unspoken words before I replied, "I don't know why I did what I did, but I do know Bella is the only person who has touched me this way and I love her. I really didn't wish to lead your sister on or to let it get that far."

_She might forgive you but you need to tell her. It isn't fair to lie to her. Irina and I don't want to lie for you. We have discussed the option and both decided it would better off not too. If Bella chooses to ask us we plan to tell her the truth. _

"I understand." I said.

_You say you understand, but you have no idea what you are going to do to her. You will be the one held responsible when you completely destroy her. If it was the other way around, how would you feel? _

"I don't know. I almost lost her before. I thought I did lose her before, and still her decision to go ahead with the pregnancy wasn't what I wanted for her. I wanted her to grow and live." I said sincerely.

_I know what you wanted for her, but she made this choice because she loves you and that is what she felt in her heart to be the right thing to do. She is eventually going to become a vampire. You can't deny that. Why not let her have a child that you and she share together before she has to suffer the change and regret not having the chance to have her son or daughter to love and watch grow?_

I sighed before replying again. "I know you are right Kate. I should've talked to you but I just felt this pull towards Tanya that I have never had before. I truly do regret all of this. I went against Alice's warnings and still choose to come here."

We continued to run for a while without a sign of slowing down. I wish I could take it all back. I let my mind relax as I let my instincts take over.

_Bella's POV_

They both said they were on their way back and not to worry they did have enough time to feed. I had told Jacob what he needed to do; what Carlisle had told me that we needed to do when it was time to deliver the baby. I started puking up blood. He was giving me a dose of morphine and started cutting my lower stomach open so the baby wouldn't have to eat his or her way out of me. He grabbed the needle labeled 'morphine' and stuck it in my arm. He picked up the scalpel and waited a few minutes before he started cutting my lower stomach right above my bikini line. I finally stopped puking up blood and tried to remain calm.

He set the scalpel down and asked what to do next. I told him he needed to reach in and grab the baby. A few seconds later I heard a baby crying. He picked the baby up, cut the umbilical cord, and wrapped the baby in a towel. He laid the baby in the bed Carlisle had picked up from the hospital for the child. He looked to see how I was doing. I than heard another cry.

"Jacob, is the baby okay?"

"Yes Bells, the baby is fine but there are two babies!"

"WHAT!" I screeched.

"Hold on."

He pulled the second baby out of my stomach and wrapped the baby in a towel as well after cutting the umbilical cord.

"The first born was a boy and the second born is a girl. They are adorable. What else should I do?"

"Nothing. Can I hold them?"

"Of course Bella, here you go. Only for a minute though because you lost a lot of blood during the delivery."

"Okay." I reached for my newborn children and held them as I smiled. They had such a surreal facial expressions. Renesmee Carlie had curly bronze hair just like her father and the same chocolate brown eyes as me. Edward Jacob had wavy brunette hair like mine, and emerald green eyes just like his father. They were both beautiful and I loved them already.

I looked down and whispered to my children. "Please don't bite Jake. He is here to make sure you both and I are going to be okay." I knew they understood me.

I suddenly felt a strong pain in my back at that moment everything turned dark. I heard Jake trying to figure out what to do as everyone rushed into the room. Alice was close to the bed by the time she spoke, "Her spine is broken."

"What do we do?" Jake asked.

"The only thing we can do, change her," Alice spoke.

"EJ..." I heard Jake say before the darkness took over my body and mind entirely.

I felt the flames start to engulf me. It was the worst pain I had ever felt. I would rather delivery my children a thousand times over again before I went through this horrible feeling of fire engulfing me. There was no escape. I remembered Rosalie saying there was no point in screaming. It won't help.

_Non-reality was black, and it didn't hurt so much. Reality was red, and it felt like I was being sawed in half, hit by a bus, punched by a prize fighter, trampled by bulls, and submerged in acid, all at the same time. (AN: page 369–breaking dawn)_

_**A while later – 2 days**_

_I could count the shallow breaths that gasped through my teeth. I could count the low, even breaths that came from somewhere close beside me. These moved slowest, so I concentrated on them. They meant the most time passing. More even than a clock's pendulum, those breaths pulled me through the burning seconds toward the end. (AN: page 379—breaking dawn) _

My heart began to speed up so fast I thought it was going to come out of my chest. The fire began to calm down. It felt as if it was retreating. There is nothing but darkness. I am trying to find my way out of the darkness. I needed to be there for my children. I wanted to let go and let the darkness consume me but I couldn't give up on my children. Once my heart reached its limit it gave out. I heard the last of my heartbeat and then there was nothing, a dead silence. I started to be able to feel my body again.

_For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend._

_And then I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder. Everything was so clear._

_Sharp. Defined._

_The brilliant light overhead was still blinding-bright, and yet I could plainly see the glowing strands of the filaments inside the bulb. I could see each color of the rainbow in the white light, and, at the very edge of the spectrum, an eighth color I had no name for. _

_Behind the light, I could distinguish the individual grains in the dark wood ceiling above. In front of it, I could see the dust motes in the air, the sides the light touched, and the dark sides, distinct and separate. They spun like little planets, moving around each other in a celestial dance. The dust was so beautiful that I inhaled in shock; the air whistled down my throat, swirling the motes into a vortex. The action felt wrong. I considered, and realized the problem was that there was no relief tied to the action. I didn't need the air. My lungs weren't waiting for it. They reacted differently to the influx. _

_I did not need the air, but I liked it. In it, I could taste the room around me—taste the lovely dust motes, the mix of the stagnant air mingling with the flow of slightly cooler air from the open door. Taste a lush whiff of silk. Taste a faint hint of something warm and desirable, something that should be moist, but wasn't. . . . That smell made my throat burn dryly, a faint echo of the venom burn, though the scent was tainted by the bite of chlorine and ammonia. And most of all, I could taste an almost-honey-lilac-sun-flavored scent that was the strongest, the closest thing to me. _

_I heard the sound of the others, breathing again now that I did. Their breath mixed with the scent that was something just off honey and lilac and sunshine, bringing new flavors; Cinnamon, hyacinth, pear, seawater, rising bread, pine, vanilla, leather, apple, moss, lavender, chocolate. . I traded a dozen different comparisons in my mind but none of them fit exactly. So sweet and pleasant. _

_The TV downstairs had been muted, and I heard someone—Rosalie?—shift her weigh on the first floor. _

_I also heard a faint, thudding rhythm, with a voice shouting angrily to the beat. Rap music? I was mystified for a moment, and then the sound faded away like a car passing by with the windows rolled down. _

_With a start, I realized that this could be exactly right. Could I hear all the way to the freeway? I didn't realize someone was holding my hand until whoever it was squeezed it lightly. Like it had before to hide the pain, my body locked down again in surprise. This was not a touch I expected. The skin was perfectly smooth, but it was the wrong temperature. Not cold. _

_After the first frozen second of shock, my body responded to the unfamiliar touch in a way that shocked me even more. _

_Air hissed up my throat, spitting through my clenched teeth with a low, menacing sound like a swarm of bees. Before the sound was out, my muscles bunched and arched, twisting away from the unknown. I flipped off my back in a spin so fast it should have turned the room into an incomprehensible blur—but it did not. I saw every dust mote, every splinter in the wood-paneled walls, and every loose thread in microscopic detail as my eyes whirled past them. _

_So by the time I found myself crouched against the wall defensively—about a sixteenth of a second later—I already understood what had startled me, and that I had overreacted. (AN: page 386-389—breaking dawn.)_

Alice was holding my hand. Of course she wouldn't feel cold like she used too. Everyone except for Alice was acting like there was a danger. I hadn't realized I am the threat, the danger. I suddenly felt a calm wave come over me. I nodded my head towards Jasper to show my appreciation. Once I remained calm and showed I was not a threat. Alice had brought Rosalie's mirror into the room to show me what I looked like now. I looked back at my reflection. I looked beautiful. I saw my crimson red eyes and they terrified me. Alice leaned over and said "They will change over time; they will become amber and then eventually become topaz like mine."

"Oh, okay." I replied.

Jasper spoke up, "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling fine. A little startled by all the changes, but fine."

"Your throat isn't burning?"

"Actually now that you mention it; yes."

"Why don't Emmett and I take you out on your first hunt?"

"What about my babies? Can't I see them?" Everyone looked at one another shocked by me wanting to see my children.

"I would feel more comfortable once you have fed because they do have blood running through their veins and Jacob is here. I know you wouldn't want to hurt anyone." Jasper spoke with certainty.

I nodded my head in agreement. "How long was I out for?"

"You were out for three days. It's your birthday Bella. You had the twins September 10th 2006. Jacob told us you decided to name them Renesmee Carlie and Edward Jacob, EJ for short?"

"Yes, I did." I replied. "EJ is older by thirteen minutes." I spoke with certainty.

"They are adorable. Why don't we leave now and hunt?" Jasper asked.

"Okay."

"We are going to jump out the window. Just watch me, okay?"

"Alright." I watched Jasper jump out the window and followed. I saw how he bent his knees to take the impact. I did the same. We waited for an eighteenth of a second for Emmett to reach the ground floor going through the house. I heard him telling Jacob I was okay and we would be back soon.

I was rather surprised that Jacob was still here but nobody mentioned why he decided to stay even after I had been changed. This must be killing him. We ran through the woods until we reached a river. I watched as Emmett ran through the river and Jasper jumped over it. I looked at the river and walked backwards until I was far enough away to make the jump. I ran full speed ahead and pushed myself off of a rock to increase my momentum over the river. I landed several yards in front of Jasper and Emmett. I had landed on top of a tree branch and continued to jump from branch to branch.

"Bella, I think you should hunt. I am glad that you are having fun though." Jasper said.

Emmett started laughing, "You took to being a vampire rather quickly Bella."

I jumped out of the tree and walked up to Jasper and Emmett before speaking, "I don't know how to hunt though."

Emmett started laughing again, "It's all about talent."

"Don't listen to him Bella. It's instinct. Close your eyes and stop thinking. Let your instincts take over." I did as Jasper told me to. "Okay now, what do you smell?"

"Elk, three of them, towards the west. Now what do I do?"

"What do you feel like doing?" I opened my eyes and took off.

I caught the scent of something more appealing and chased it. I could hear Emmett and Jasper right on my tail. I turned around, crouched defensively, and did something that completely shocked me; I growled at them. I figured out why they had chased me though. That scent was too appealing. I remembered the smell that was faintly in the room when I awoke. It was humans I was after. I looked at Emmett and Jasper before I spoke, "I need to get out of here." I quickly started running in the opposite direction of that so appealing scent and continued to run. I heard them on my tail again. When I finally reached far enough that I couldn't smell the scent anymore I stopped and took in a breath of air.

Jasper and Emmett ran passed me and noticed I had stopped. They quickly turned around and stopped in front of me. They both looked amazed by the fact I didn't continue my hunt.

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked.

"And right in the middle of the hunt?" Emmett said with shock written all over his face.

"I don't know. I figured out what it was. It could have been anyone, someone I knew, and it scared me. So I ran the other way."

"I could tell by your emotions once you realized what the scent was. I just didn't think you would be able to stop yourself. You shouldn't be able to do that." Jasper said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are acting centuries old rather than hours old."

I took in this new information. I got the scent of something else; something almost as appealing as human blood, but not quite the same. I took off after it. I jumped up into a tree and saw a mountain lion. I quickly took down my prey and finished it off. I heard Emmett cheering me on once I drained the creature completely. I threw the corpse into the bushes.

I looked up at Jasper, "Why am I still thirsty?" I asked.

"You're a newborn." He replied simply.

I caught the scent of a herd of deer and set out on my chase. I drained a buck and two does quickly. Once I finished quenching my thirst I looked down at my clothes. They were unscathed. I watched Emmett and Jasper as they finished quenching their thirst.

Once they had finished I asked, "Can we go home now?"

"Okay, if you are ready?" Emmett said.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

We took off towards the house. I met Jacob at the tree line. He just stared at me. Jasper and Emmett decided to give us some privacy.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Bells. I need to talk to you."

I heard Jasper, "I don't this is the right time to tell her Jacob."

"There is no right time, but she needs to know." Jacob replied.

"What do I need to know?"

"You remember how we were talking about imprinting right?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Well, it's about Renesmee."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I..Uumm…I Im-Imprinted on...uh...well…Nessie." Jake stuttered out.

"You what!" I screeched. "You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Nest Monster—Nessie—and decide to tell me you imprinted on my BABY."

"It's not like that Bells. Remember Quil and Claire?"

I was seeing red. How could he do this to me and to my daughter? I suddenly felt calm. I do remember him telling me about Quil and Claire. I replayed all of my blurry memories trying to recall what he had said about them. Quil would be like a big brother of a sort until Claire was old enough to date.

I heard Emmett and Jasper debating if I was going to attack or not. It sounded like they were placing a bet on me. Emmett said I would attack whereas Jasper said I wouldn't. That's why he was trying to calm me down so much.

"Just remember one thing, she is my baby and so isn't EJ, and I don't care if you think you have some stupid wolf claim over her or not, but she is still mine. I am going to see them right now and don't even try to stop me."

"I don't want to stop you Bella and I can share Nessie. I don't want to take her away from you. I just needed to know you were going to be able to be around them. Jasper told me it would better if I came out here to meet you rather than take a chance with the kids plus I heal quickly."

"Oh," I said shocked. "Okay." I started to walk towards the house and Jacob grabbed my hand. He looked up into my eyes before speaking, "You're eyes are a little freaky, but do you mind if I hold your hand?"

I shook my head. "I don't mind. I think it would be better if you did actually."

I saw the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile, "here we go."

We reached the sliding glass doors and Jacob opened the door for me and we walked into the living room hand-in-hand. Jasper and Emmett followed quietly behind us. I looked to Rosalie and Esme who were holding my children. I looked back to Jasper with desperation dripping of my every move. Jasper nodded.

I started to walk towards them as Rosalie spoke, "are you sure she can handle it?"

"I am sure Rose." Jasper said.

Renesmee and EJ were already reaching for me. I took them in my arms and walked over to the couch to sit down. Renesmee held her hand up to my cheek. She started to replay memories to me. What she saw of my broken body after she was born, looking into my eyes before letting out a horrifying screech of horror. She showed me a glass of blood. She showed me everyone playing outside with her and EJ. She showed me how close they were. She showed me Jacob and her playing in the backyard. She showed me everything that I had missed over the last three days. I leaned back and starred at her in awe. EJ looked up to me as he touched my cheek just as Renesmee had, and began to show me his thoughts rather than memories like Renesmee. His thoughts also had colors to indicate how his thoughts made him feel.

Momma, I remember who you are… even though you do look differently. I missed you.

I smiled down to my babies, they were gifted and I couldn't have adored them anymore than I did right in that moment. "I missed you too baby, I love you. Are you happy to see me?" I replied to EJ.

Yes Momma. He looked up at me and smiled, and I smiled back.

Alice and Esme walked over to me. Esme spoke, "aren't they just amazing?"

"They sure are special."

Alice chimed in, "Esme, you, and I are going to take a walk."

"Now?" I questioned.

"Yes now!"

"Okay. Momma will be right back Renesmee and EJ. I love you both very much. Will you be good for everyone?"

They both put their tiny hands up to my cheeks. Renesmee showed her behaving for everyone while EJ showed me his thoughts but you just got here momma. I will be good though. 

"I know I just got back baby, but I'll come right back."

They both nodded and went to play with Rosalie and Jacob. I got up and followed Alice and Esme out of the house. We started running and reached the same river that Jasper, Emmett, and I had to jump over. We jumped over the river and I kept up with Alice and Esme rather easily. Suddenly Esme came to a complete stop. I didn't see anything that would cause us to stop. Alice covered my eyes over and said, "Just walk. I won't let you fall, not that you really would."

I obeyed and finally we stopped walking and she uncovered my eyes. It was breathtaking. There was a small pond on the side of the cottage. Esme unlocked the front door and handed me the key. We started to go through the house until we finally went to the nurseries. Alice had taken it upon herself to get their names above their cribs; 'Edward Jacob' over his bed and 'Renesmee Carlie' over her bed. I walked into my room and was amazed. They had done just a wonderful job decorating everything.

"It's perfect." I whispered. I knew they could hear me.

"We are glad you like it. We will understand if you don't want Edward to stay in the cottage with you." Alice looked at Esme and shook her head slightly to indicate it wasn't the right time. This confused me even more.

"What are you keeping from me?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now. I'll tell you later, okay?" Alice said in her chime-like voice.

"Okay. I want to get back to the kids but the gift is beautiful."

I was in the lead on the way back. I could smell our scent and followed it to the main house. I walked into the house to see Edward sitting on the couch watching Renesmee and EJ playing on the floor.

Edward's POV

I returned home finally. I traveled down the same familiar road that I have traveled so many times before. Suddenly thoughts were overwhelming. Alice has told them all that I betrayed Bella with Tanya. My mind begins to race while I try to figure out if Alice has already told Bella.

I reached the doorsteps and slowly walked into the house. I debated within myself if I should even show my face here, but my baby is here and I need to see my child. The child I never thought I was able to create. I decided to speak to Emmett whereas he was the only one that is willing to say what he's thinking.

"Hey Emmett, where are the girls too?"

_And why the hell do you care?_

"Because I want to see Bella. I have missed her."

_If you missed her you wouldn't have left. _

"I did miss her."

_If you really cared about Bella, you never would have left. Ask Jake what happened while you were gone. I'm sure he'll be happy to give you every last detail. He stayed with Bella through the night while she cried and screamed herself awake, not you. He was the one to decide to change her when there was nothing else anyone could do, and once again you weren't there. _

Rosalie walked into the room with a scowl on her face. She was carrying an infant that could be mistaken for a toddler, and she was beautiful just like her mother. "Auntie, who is that?" the little girl asked while she pointed at me. "That is your father." Rosalie said with a smile. She set the little girl next to a little boy who was playing under the piano. I could tell by their thoughts that they didn't trust me there without their mother. I finally saw my babies playing on the floor. I could read their minds. I couldn't believe it. There they were my angels. The only angel was missing was their mother. I looked down and spoke to them. "What are your names?"

I don't know what happened but all of a sudden I could understand all of the boy's thoughts. Why are you here now? I'm Edward Jacob but everyone calls me EJ and this is my twin sister Renesmee Carlie. Why would you leave momma alone for so long! Why would you make her cry?

I couldn't believe what he was doing. "I am here now because it was time that I came home. I left your momma alone for so long because daddy needed to think about things. I didn't mean to make her cry. I am here to make it all better now."

He looked up into my eyes and studied my expressions before nodding his head. "I think your names are perfect," I said. They both shook their heads and smiled. I watched as my children jumped up at the sight of Jacob. He walked into the house. Immediately I am ambushed with thoughts from Jacob.

_How could you leave her? How could you make her cry every night for you? How could you make her go through that all over again? How could you hurt her again? _

All of a sudden there was flashes of Bella laying in bed with Jake crying, her being in pain and what Jake had to do in order to even try to save her life, and I couldn't stand watching her be in that much pain and me not being there to protect her. If I could have cried this would be when the tears would have started to roll down my cheeks. "Stop it."

_What's wrong? Can't handle the truth that maybe every time she cried or had a nightmare that I was the one there to soothe and comfort her when she really needed it, unlike her husband or the fact that I couldn't leave her side because she would break down. I had to stay beside her and hold her to reassure her everything was going to be okay. I have always been her safe harbor. The person she always comes back too when you break her and even after she was changed into a vampire she still is nothing like you. She controlled herself so well she even impressed Jasper. She is my best friend and who knows, maybe we could be more. _

"Just leave it dog," I snarled.

I waited in the living room in complete silence other than the children playing for Alice, Bella, and Esme to finally return to the main house.

Bella's POV

We walked in through the doors and I saw Edward standing there. He was watching the kids running around the living room.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi. Can we talk please, alone?" Edward replied.

"Not now, later? I need to get Renesmee and EJ to bed."

"Fine," Edward agreed.

Rosalie looked up hesitantly. "I know you just woke up but would you care if I kept them for the night? You would really enjoy the peace and quiet for a night. Plus it would give you a chance to speak with Edward. I'm sure there is a lot he would like to tell you."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Okay then, I'm going to head home than. Edward if you wish to speak to me now then you should follow me."

"Okay."

We raced to the cottage. When we finally made it back to the cottage I decided to show Edward the twin's bedrooms. He looked stunned.

"This place is beautiful."

"Thanks, Esme and Alice gave it to me from the whole family for my birthday."

"I heard."

"So what was it you needed to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that I have missed you so much. I am so sorry for not being here with you like I should have."

"It's okay. You are here now that's all that matters."

"Would you like to go for a hunt with me or no?"

"I think I am going to read. My thirst is fine for a few more hours."

"Okay Bella. Stay safe."

"I don't think you have to worry about me being safe anymore." I say as I give him a wholehearted smile.

"I love you." He said before walking out of the door.

"I love you too." I whispered knowing he would hear me.

I grabbed a book off the bookshelf in the living room and walked into my bedroom. I lay down on the bed waiting for the 'relax' sensation to hit. I realized that I didn't need to relax because I was just as comfortable standing up.

**The Next Day**

It was about noontime. I had just put the kids down for a nap. They looked so peaceful while they were sleeping. I still was so amazed whenever they looked at me. I am their mother and I would do anything for them both. They are my life. I thought that my heart wouldn't be able to contain this much love for so many people, but they proved me wrong. My heart had managed to expand to make room for them both.

I decided to go pick up their mess while I had a chance to. They had torn all of their toys out of their bedrooms and decided to play in the living room. I loved watching them play or anything really. I just loved being able to watch their every movement. Renesmee was so much like her father, unlike EJ who was just like me. He was just as stubborn as I had ever been.

Suddenly I was broken out of my thoughts by someone approaching the cottage. I caught the scent of Alice and walked out onto the porch to greet her. I studied her features. She wasn't happy and enthusiastic like she usually was. I saw sadness in her topaz eyes. She spoke, "Bella, we need to talk." In those few words I knew something was very, very wrong.


	7. Emotional Whirlwind

**Chapter Seven—Emotional Whirlwind :**

_Bella's POV_

Alice looked at me with this puzzling look like she was debating whether or not to tell me. I already knew whatever it was she was going to tell me was something I didn't want to hear. She finally spoke again, "It's about Edward."

"What is it?" I asked shocked.

"He has been unfaithful to you." She spoke with sadness in every word.

"He's been unfaithful… to me, but why?" I asked in disbelief. Maybe a sixteenth of a second later she replied with all of the details I preferred not to know.

"Bella, I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you all of this. While Edward, Esme and I had left he was having thoughts about going to Denali but every time he made the discussion to go I saw you walking away from our family. I warned him and he went against my visions regardless. I didn't see him leaving for Denali until it was too late. I talked to Esme and we both decided we needed to come home and help you during your pregnancy despite his choices. Plus we missed our family being all together, if he chose to stay there than it was his own doing. I saw him and Tanya in a vision and he slept with her. The family decided once I spoke with everyone that you were not in a good enough state to process all that was happening with the pregnancy and try to cope with Edward cheating on you, so we all decided to build this cottage for you and the kids. I wasn't expecting there to be two of them though but I am glad that we did the rooms like we did, because it saved us time in the long run. I just got a feeling that it would work out better. I don't want to see you leave. I love you and you are my sister regardless of how you feel about Edward. We just didn't want to see you get hurt again by the only person who promised you so many times before that he would never let anything hurt you." Alice said as she rushed through her words.

"Wait, Tanya? He always told me there was nothing between them? How could he do this to me? How could he do this to our family?" I asked.

My emotions began to spiral. I was so upset that he could hurt me like this. After leaving me and seeing everyone else's view of what happened to me. How could he make me hurt worse than that? How could he tear this whole family apart? How could he betray me while I was pregnant with his children? If I could have cried I would have been in tears by now. I could feel my unbeaten heart shattering all over again, just like the night he left me all alone in the forest. I had questions running through my mind trying to make sense of how or even why he would do this to me, and with Tanya. Why did it have to be with her? He comes back and pretends none of it even happened! How can I trust him again? He's broken me too many times and after everything I have done. I carried the twins knowing the chances of me surviving through it as a human was unlikely, but I still did it for him, for us.

"Do you want me to take Renesmee and EJ for a little while? It will give you a chance to sort through everything and say what needs to be said once he returns from his hunt." Alice asked softly

"Please, if you can that will be great." I said in a low distant voice.

"Renesmee and EJ, can you both come here? Aunt Alice is here." I called. They both came running out of the living room. Renesmee placed her hand on EJ's face before they got to the kitchen and I assumed showed her brother what she wanted. Once they reached the kitchen EJ ran up to me and stared into my eyes.

Mommy, can we go with auntie?

I looked down at my two adorable angels before answering. They were both smiling. I could see Renesmee was getting anxious. "Of course you can." I quickly gathered there things up for Alice to take with her. I handed Alice their bags and I gave them both a kiss on the cheek before they left with Alice.

I waited and debating everything out in my head. What I would say. How I would approach the topic. I thought over every last detail. The only thing I hadn't figured out was when to ask my questions that so desperately needed answers.

_A few days later:_

I still hadn't decided when to talk to Edward about Tanya. He acted like everything was perfectly fine with us. He acted like he was still in love with me, but I already knew he didn't. He couldn't still be in love with me after hurting me so much. How could he stand himself? How can he pretend it never happened? What is he thinking?

I was sitting in the living room of the house. I realized I forgot something at the cottage. I looked up at Rosalie before speaking, "Hey Rose, can you watch Renesmee and EJ for a few minutes."

"Sure, what's going on though?"

"I just forgot something at the cottage."

"Oh, okay." She said as she took my place on the couch.

I rushed back to my cottage. I heard something and stopped dead in my tracks trying to make sense of the conversation. It was Edward and a girl. He wouldn't be calling her, would he?

"Listen, I can't come back there…"

"But we made love…"

"What happened between us just made everything else worse…."

"I miss you though."

"I know…"

"You could come see me."

"But.."

"Don't say you can't, because you can. Either that or I'll just come there."

"You can't come here!"

"Any why not?"

"I know you want to see me and I want to see you but you can't come here…"

"Why don't you just allow me to tell Bella?"

"If…"

"What? Don't you trust me?"

"No.."

"Come on Edward. Just tell her how you feel about me and give her the sweet details of what happened between us."

"I'm not telling Bella, if she finds out it would ruin her.."

"So, I don't care…"

"I care.."

I walked into the cottage and continued into the bedroom. I just stared at Edward. This is the man that I gave my life up for?

"Get out." I said.

"Why are you telling me to get out?" He asked confused.

"You want Tanya, so you can have Tanya."

Edward ran out in front of me to block the doorway.

"Bella, please listen. I can explain," he begs.

"I don't need you or anyone else to explain anything. I have already heard more than I need too. Now, get out," I say.

"Please Bella. Please listen to me. It's not what you think," Edward begs.

"So you didn't cheat on me?" I say.

"Well no. But…" He starts to say but I interrupt him.

"Get out. I have heard enough. You're not welcome here anymore," I say.

He doesn't move. He has broken my heart too many times now. I gave him everything I had, and this is how he repays me.

"I'm not leaving Bella. I'm not giving up on us," Edward says.

"GET OUT!" I scream at him.

He shakes his head and I go into a crouch. I want to kill him. He has hurt me too much…

_Jake's POV:_

I'm sitting down playing with Nessie when Alice's eyes glaze over in a vision. She gasps, "Jacob get to the cottage now"

"Why?" I ask

"Bella is about to kill Edward", Alice says, "I know I want to kill him too. But I can't let it happen."

As much as I can't stand Edward and the things he has done to Bella. She would never forgive herself if she really did kill him. I have always been here for her and I am not going to stop now.

I quickly run out the door. What has Edward done now? I swear if he has done anything to hurt her again I'll kill him myself. I quickly run into the cottage to see Bella about to pounce. I rush to her and bring her into my arms tightly not letting her go.

"Jake let me go," she growls.

"No Bella. If you do this you'll regret it." I tell her.

"Edward.. get out... get out of here… Now!" Bella snarls.

Edward is frozen on spot.

"Get out of here Edward before I let her go." I growl at him.

Edward quickly leaves and Bella collapses into my arms sobbing. I gather her back into my arms and hug her tightly trying to calm her down.

"What's going on Bells?" I ask her

"Ed…Edward…chea…cheated…on…me," she cries out.

I would be seeing red if Bella wasn't in my arms. I would go after him and kill him for her. If he comes anywhere near her again I'll kill him. He has broken her heart 3 times now and I'll not let him break her a fourth. I pull Bella over to the couch and pull her onto my lap. I hold her as she cries. She has given up everything for him and this is how he repays her. He better not come near her, Nessie, or EJ even again. The only reason she ever wanted to become a vampire was because of him. What am I supposed to do now? I have my chance with Bella, to make her see what I wanted her to see so long ago, but what about Renesmee. She is my imprint, but can I honestly watch Bella go back to the dark time in her life all over again?

It's been three hours and Bella is still a mess. I have held her in my arms and cradled her to my chest as I rocked her trying to soothe her. When Bella finally decides she is okay, she gets up and walks into the kitchen.

"What are you doing in there? I know it used to be your favorite place in the house, but you don't even eat that kind of food anymore."

"I know, but I want to cook something for Charlie."

"Oh yeah, want some help?" I asked.

"No. I can do it myself. Maybe everyone was right, maybe I chose the wrong person, but if it wasn't for Edward than you wouldn't have Renesmee in your life. I love you Jake, and I always have. It hurts a little to know that you are going to be marrying my daughter someday. After everything we have been through. How can I be okay with it?"

I didn't know how to reply about that. I have always wondered if maybe there was a chance between us, but after she had the twins that connection began to fade, just like she wanted. She wanted us to just be bestfriends and that was all. Now she is telling me maybe she should've chosen me?


	8. Nightmares Become Reality

**Chapter Eight – Nightmares become reality.**

* * *

><p><em>Edward's POV<em>

I left knowing that Bella was going to need some time to deal with this. I just wish Alice would have giving me the chance to tell her. How could I make this up too her? I decided I needed to talk to Rosalie because she would be honest with me about how to fix the mess I have caused. I raced off to the main house and rushed into the living room to find Rosalie sitting there.

"Alice told me that you would want to speak with me. Now what do you need?"

"I made a mistake. You know what I have done. I don't know what I was thinking. It just kind of happened. I feel horrible about doing this to Bella. I don't understand how it happened." I said.

"Well, you felt pressured and scared. It's a normal reaction, but you weren't in the state of mind to resist. You were and probably still are blaming yourself for everything that has happened to Bella in the short time you have met her."

"So, how do I fix it?" I asked.

"My suggestion is don't let her walk away. Do something special for her. Something that you know she will love. She will need time to think about everything so be patient with her. You can't expect her to forgive and forget overnight can you?"

"I was hoping so." I say as I begin to think the worst.

"Do you think she'd leave me for Jacob Black? Alice keeps seeing her giving her wedding ring back."

"If you can prove that you love her as she deserves then I don't believe she'll leave you for Jake." She replied.

Everything begins to race in my mind. I never thought I would do something to hurt Bella so much. My heart is shattering. How could I not resist? I always could, something isn't adding up. It was like there was something that controlled my emotions making me feel the way I did for Tanya. I have never loved Tanya, or even felt an attraction towards her before. What the hell did I do? I made a mistake and I don't think I can fix it this time. I feel this need that I had to be with Tanya, but that pull has never been visible before all of this. After taking time to figure out what I needed to do, I decided I needed to see Bella.

I rushed down to the cottage to see she is still sobbing in Jacob's arms. The anger filled throughout me. _I love this girl so much, how can you still be willing to let him break her again and again. She feels so nice against my hot skin. Even as a vampire she is still my Bella. She never changed, but everything else has. Bella is my best friend and only that. Since Renesmee has entered my life my connection with Bella has faded. There is this small part inside of me that still wants Bella. I want to be the reason she smiles, laughs, and enjoys this life she is living. _

I open the door and a growl starts to form in my throat and slips through my lips. I knew Bella heard it. She jumped up onto her feet within a second.

"What are you doing here Edward?"

"I need to talk to you, without him."

Bella looked around as if she was debating my need to speak with her. She nodded her head. Jacob got up off the couch. He walked over to Bella and gave her a hug, before he let her go he whispered in her ear, "I won't be far, just yell if you need anything, anything at all." Bella nodded her head as she looked deep into Jacob's eyes. I cleared my throat. Bella's eyes fluttered from Jacob's to mine. I could see the pain filled eyes, if she were still human she would be crying right now. How could I do this to her? I hurt her so bad, again. Jacob walked out through the door as he scowled at me. How could I blame him? He as well as everyone else as more than enough reason to be angry with me. I waited a few moments before I decided to speak again.

"Bella, you know I love you more than anything. I can't take back the things I have done. I can't take back hurting you so much. I can't take back any of it. There is something you need to know though. I have never been attracted to Tanya. I am still confused how it happened myself. It was like she had this hold over me that I had never experienced before. I am not saying this for an excuse because there is no excuse for my actions. I love you and you are my one and only true soul mate. You are the person I think about every morning and every night. I just want to prove to you how special you are too me. Will you be so kind to let me prove to you that you can trust me once again?

"I want to do something special tonight with you? I have already talked to Rosalie and she said she would watch Renesmee and EJ for you, if you wanted to accompany me this evening?"

"I don't know what to say Edward. You lied to me and pretended everything was fine. You left me when I needed you the most. How can I get over that?"

"Please just give me a chance to show you that we can get over this. I promise I will do whatever you ask of me and I will never leave your side again."

She went to open her mouth, but then closed it. She ran into the bedroom. I decided after several minutes to walk down to the bedroom and make sure she was alright. She was holding a picture. She was holding the picture of us at her eighteenth birthday party. I remember that night. She was more than beautiful that night. When she finally looked at me I could feel every emotion that was racing through her. No words needed to be mentioned. I could see just as plain as day the sorrow that was in her eyes, which faded to anger.

"I can't. I can't be with you anymore. You should go now." As the words fell from her lips, she took her wedding ring off her finger and set it inside a box on top of her dresser.

* * *

><p><em><span>Later that Night<span>_

_Bella's POV_

Jake decided to come over and help get Renesmee and EJ to bed for me. I needed to talk to him. I said things I shouldn't have said earlier. I was just upset, or at least that's what I am going to keep telling myself. I didn't think my heart could shatter anymore since I got everything I wanted and more. I waited patiently in the living room for him to finish reading to the kids. They loved to read stories before bed. I heard him finish the last line and turn the lights off before he started walking down the hallway. I had a sandwich already made for him. I held the sandwich up and offered it to him; which he appreciated.

"Jake, what I said before.."

"Bells. I know you were just upset. You didn't mean it. I know. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay." I said in a low voice.

"What are you going to do with Edward? Are you at least going to try and see how things go?"

"I don't know. I need some time to figure out everything. What should I do about Tanya?"

"Rip her to shreds, and burn the ashes!" Jacob spoke with acid dripping off each word.

"It wasn't just her fault. He is just as responsible about his actions as she is." I said.

"You're right, as usual." Jake said as he smiled, really smiled.

"I don't take back what I said earlier, either. I do love you. You were always my safe harbor, my sun. I know things have changed between us. I just wanted to be honest with you. I always did love you, but I loved Edward more. Now I just don't know anymore.

I heard Renesmee fussing and rushed to her side. She placed her hand on my face, and I could see she was having a nightmare. I couldn't believe it. I could see her dreams play out. I saw her father leaving and shortly after I decide to pack us all up and leave. EJ must have told her we had been fighting. I slightly brushed my hand against her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened. She showed me a picture of me starring lovingly in her eyes. I said yes, I'm here and I love you and your father very much.

"Are you okay Princess?" Jake said as he came up behind me.

Renesmee shook her head as to say yes. She fluttered her eyes once more before she fell asleep.

We both slowly walked out of the bedroom and I chuckled thinking about my daughter's expression.

As we sat down on the couch Jake began to speak, "So, Bells, what are you going to do? If you leave I am coming with you."

"I don't know Jake. I really don't know right now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: yes, I know this is a short chapter... More to come soon, please be patient.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TWILIGHT or any of the characters. [:


End file.
